RECOVERY
by Kandescent Shades
Summary: Cody's broken up with Bailey and has fallen into a state of depression, where everyday is so gray and black. He finally comes to the conclusion to move on. That might come easier than expected...
1. Someone Else

**A/N Before you start reading the story I'm going to tell you how updates are going work. I'll try to be consistent and as well-developed as possible. Characters will be as in-character as I can make them while working with my plot. (Set during Season 3, other main character will be added to story description when finished. Happy reading. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original works, only what I create.**

_How did things go so bad?_ Cody wondered as he sat down on the steps. He was still on top of the tower he planned for his and Bailey's one-year anniversary. He thought everything was perfect, that he could make this the night that he and Bailey wanted. The anniversary of all anniversaries ever for couples. He had the flowers, the dinner, the attire, the present, and hell, even the guy who just stands in the background and plays the music. Not only that, but the added bonus of being under a clear night in Paris, the City of Love. _Hmm. City of Love. Not for me, though._ Cody thought. _Tonight was supposed to be great. Now I might as well not have bothered. _It hurt to think that because to him, Bailey was worth doing anything for. Sure they had gotten into fights, but nothing like this. Nothing that came to heated crossfire in which even when the flame died out, one person was still burning inside. Not the good burning passion, that had started dying before the argument came. It was burning pain. What hurt more was that he could've stopped it. Cody could've realized what he was doing and stopped. All that happened now, would never had been so if he had the mind to drop the issue. But he chose not to, and now he had to deal with his choice. He trusted his accusation over Bailey. There was nothing he could do right now.

_Well you know what they say, _Cody thought bitterly. _'There's no use crying over spilled milk,'_ he sighed. He looked up into the sky. He wondered why it went this way_. And it's so ironic_. Cody added_. It was in **Paris**, of all places_. Cody eventually started to calm down. He got up and left going downstairs. He didn't say anything until he was walking down toward the S.S. Tipton.

_At least I know now, rather than later. _He felt a twinge of pain when realized he was echoing Bailey's words from the baby project. But then, he did have a chance to fix what he screwed up. This time he couldn't make better what he made bad. _Well that's life, how tough. _Cody thought sourly._ Come on Cody, straighten up. You're smart enough, you know you can, you have to- have to-,_ he started tearing up when he realized what he was thinking. He was having a silent, personal fight inside him as his emotions conflicted. He didn't want to say what had to do, but it was already in consideration. Even if he wanted to stop it, he knew it was going nag at him until he accepted it_. It **is** over_. Cody thought painfully_. I let it happen. There's nothing else I can do, except_, he breathed in deeply before accepting facts. It was worse and possibly dangerous to be in denial.

_I have to move on_, Cody accepted_. There's nothing left if I stay here. _He made it on board the ship. There was no one there, or at least no one he could see. It didn't matter to Cody though, he just needed the silence and nature to help numb over the pain. He knew it wouldn't be so easy to die away, though_. Love isn't easy_, Cody thought, but with a bit more control now though. Thing were going to play out how they would. He looked over the railing one last time. Oddly there was only one star he could see. It was small, but it was still there_. Weird_, Cody thought_. It's like that star matches me exactly right now_. He walked away toward his room. Everyone was sleeping which he was glad for. There were no other encounters he would have to deal with until morning.

_Hope, if you can hear me, I just want some way that I can recover_, Cody said in his mind. He got dressed into a light blue short-sleeve and shorts. He looked at the top of his drawer. There was a picture of Bailey. As pained as he was now, he still felt some feelings for her. But now he felt Zack. He felt a bit more sympathy for him too. Maddie always rejected Zack so many times, despite whatever he tried. He did get a kiss from her before but that was a one-time thing. Although unlike Zack, he couldn't get over everything like that in a few days. Cody smiled a bit out of amusement.

_It's one of the few things Zack has that I want. The ability to recover so well and so easily_, Cody thought_. Well, tomorrow's just another day. Let's hope it's better._

What Cody didn't know was that 'better' came from unlikely sources.

* * *

><p><strong>2 12 months later**

"So anyway, Cody broke down in the middle of the date, and I was trying to keep the sanity. And yet somehow, he still manages to pull it off!" Zack exclaimed to Maya, his girlfriend of the past few weeks. He was retelling the story of when he and Cody met two English twins at the Tipton. Jessica and Janice came to the hotel during a twin convention, and Zack and Cody saw them in school and other places from time to time afterwards.

"I don't know what Cody has that I don't, but he got comforted by both twins! I mean, Janice was supposed to be my date! Still to this day, I don't know how Cody does it," Zack finished. This were one few things Cody had that he wanted.

"Well, some girls like a sensitive, emotional guy," Maya suggested. She smiled. "He's also very nice and not as crude as you, Zack."

"Hey, I got you to date me right?"

"Something him and I wondered how you managed," Maya teased.

"Natural talent and boyish charm, babe. It's all me," Zack responded conceitedly.

"Oh, Zack. You have so much to learn. I guess that's why I'm dating you, Maya teased more.

Zack looked indignant. "I don't need help on how to make a relationship work."

Maya smiled. "Yet Cody got both twins, and from what I hear, did you go to him for help when you failed trying to hit on me?" She said pryingly.

"I didn't go to him for help... I asked him what he would **do**," Zack said. Even though he sounded serious, it was unconvincing.

"Right. You didn't ask him for help. Then what was the mulch festival about? Especially with the 'hay'?" She smirked.

"I was experimenting with a change of scenery," Zack rep**lied**. "And the 'hay' reminds me of a horse we had at the Tipton," he said, inventing on the spot.

"Uh huh. And you didn't go into Cody's room, searching for I don't know, a certain **plan **he had hidden away? Nothing like that right?" she knew she got him at this point. It was still very amusing watching his antics.

"Nope. The only thing I did was trying to impress you," he said sincerely, which was rare, but she had done a lot of work on him, and Zack was changing for the better. She smiled at him deciding to press the matter another time.

"It's very cute watching you be in denial," Maya said pointing out what he didn't want to be pointed out. But he still resisted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zack said before quickly changing the subject. "Hey let's just ease up and relax together taking a stroll around the ship,"

"Oh very clever, Zack," Maya said. Zack may know how to evade but nothing was getting away from her.

"Yeah it is, let's go now," he said pulling her along before she could say anything else.

Cody walked out onto the Sky Deck. He sighed. Eveyday seemed similar in some way no matter what happened or how he looked at it. He did feel better though, for after 2 and a half months some progress had to have been made.

He was thinking about the past 2 months. After the night he got back to the ship right after the breakup, he started thinking about what would happen. Now that he was single again, possibilities were open to him. To forget what had happened he started by asking Zack for help. Yes, he had become that damaged that he asked Zack. Maya of course, helped as well, and to make sure Zack didn't introduce any of his ideas to Cody about how to forget a girl dumped you. That was only half right, though, for he Cody had contributed to that. Zack's advice and help wasn't half bad. But then, Cody had decipher the gist of what Zack meant because he and Zack had very different viewpoints. It was lucky Maya was there, as she could put what Zack said in a more refined way for Cody to understand.

**_Flashback_**

_"The first thing you do is to get back out there. You can't mope around forever, Cody," Zack started. "But first of all, change your wardrobe."_

_"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Cody asked confused._

_Zack rolled his eyes. "You want to attract girls, not drive them away. Isn't that much obvious?"_

_Cody frowned. "That's very subtle, Zack," he said sarcastically._

_"Well it's not about being subtle. It's about flamboyance." Zack said getting to the point. Cody blinked._

_"Did you just use decent vocabulary correctly?" He had low expectations for Zack._

_"Hey, anything that has to do with chicks, I know," he said flamboyantly._

_'Now if only you could that with academics,' Cody thought._

_"Anyways, once you're done with the clothing, we'll practice on charming the ladies. And remember: Always go out with style," he said nodding solemnly. "It works real well. You wouldn't believe it."_

_"No wonder you're so dramatic. And I bet I could believe it," Cody said, remembering many incidents at the Tipton Hotel. Then Maya came at the counter._

_"What are you guys talking about?" she asked. A conversation between Zack and Cody could be very interesting. Or awkward, but she had gotten used to the twins and their, unique traits._

_"Long story short, Cody needs help in dating again," Zack answered._

_"What does he need help in?" Cody was going to answer but-_

_"**Everything**. The guy is hopeless. He's not even wearing the right clothes." _

_"Clothes?" a new voice said. "Oh I love clothes! Especially when they're all sparkly and exclusive!" Obviously that was London who just happened to be around. _

_"Are we talking my clothes?"_

_"No, we're talking about Cody's," Zack said. London looked at them._

_"You guys need help if you want to talk about good clothes. Cody what you're wearing looks recycled."_

_Zack as expected, didn't have the decency to mind snickering at London's comment. Cody looked at him with disdain. "Oh thanks, you're so supportive." He turned to Maya._

_"Maya, they're not that bad, right?"_

_She considered before answering. "Well they are a bit dull." Zack interrupted._

_"That's a girl's way of saying they're terrible."_

_Cody sighed. "I'm getting no help from you guys." Then Woody came towards them._

_"Hey guys, what 'cha doin'? Hey, Cody, didn't you wear that last week? What do you do, recycle your clothes?" Woody said._

_Everyone else smirked while Woody was oblivious to the meaning in his sentence. He took the wrong interpretation of what they were smirking at._

_"Is something on me? Is it my mismatched socks?" he said checking them. _

_"No, your socks match, someone here doesn't match though," Zack said smirkingly._

_"Is it Maya?" Woody said guessing. Maya looked offended. "Hey, how do I not-"_

_"Is it Bailey?" he kept on guessing. Cody felt a bit down hearing that name. 'I thought she was my match.'_

_"No? Uh, London! No, she has the world's entire wardrobe. Zack? No, otherwise chicks wouldn't dig you. Then it must be-"_

_"I'm going to do my homework! See ya guys later!" Cody said trying a quick escape. Zack grabbed his arm before he could leave. _

_"Oh no you don't. You still counseling needed, dear brother," Zack said evilly. Cody looked like he was doomed. Then he got an idea._

_"Hey, Zack, who's that cute blonde over there?"_

_"Where?" he turned excitedly quick. Cody took this opportunity to sneak away. Meanwhile Maya slapped him on the arm._

_"Ow!"_

_"I thought I taught you better than that, Zack."_

_"Sorry, force of habit," he said truthfully. "But hey, I might like checking them out from afar, but that's all it'll ever be. I'll always have my eye on you," he said slyly. Maya rolled her eyes but smiled. Maybe he learned something from Cody._

_"Nice save. You guys stay here. I'll talk to Cody," she said. She kissed Zack for a second and then pulled away._

_'Cody's going to need some help before he can recover.' she thought with slight worry._

_She caught up to him in his room. He wasn't doing homework, though. Instead he was looking at pictures in this one particular book. She assumed she knew which book._

_"Is that the book Zack 'borrowed' for help?"_

_Cody looked over smiling a little bit. "Yeah, I had to paste a page back."_

_"Well I think it's only fair for me to help you now."_

_Cody turned away. "I'm alright." But he knew that was a lie._

_"Cody, it's really bad to keep things bottled up. You should let it out," Maya said sincerely. He turned back with a smile._

_"That's what Jessica and Janice said. Do you know them?"_

_"Zack mentions them every now and then," she said knowingly. "He still can't believe you got both of their attentions, though. It's even harder to accept that you have something he doesn't."_

_"Sounds like Zack," Cody said smiling a bit._

_"Anyways, Cody. Just don't mull over back then. You still have so much going for you, so don't forget that. Or I'll have Zack remind you," she threatened, but in a deeply concerned way. He felt reassured enough._

_"Thanks for understanding, Maya. You're a great friend, and in a few years sister." Maya blushed. "I would double-check though, before the wedding. Zack might forget the ring." She smiled. "Glad I could help," and then left._

_Cody eased up a bit. He tried to take all their advices to heart. Even the one about the clothes. In a few weeks the ship was going back to Boston for a while. There he could plan out what he was going do and start over again. 'Well,' he thought. 'I guess I'm on the road to recovery... and redecorating according to London. I still like my wardrobe...'_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

><p>The ship had just docked at Boston. A few students had some people there to visit. Others had plans to go out and check out the city. Cody stood looking at the city until Zack called him over.<p>

"Cody! I need to talk to you about Galactic Gladiators," Zack said. Cody should've expected this. With Zack, any kind of subject could be brought up.

"Now we're doing really well, especially you since you toughened up somehow. Your sternum's okay, right?" he said referring to the last game before they fought against the undefeated Australian team. They had chest bumped and Cody just had to point out his sternum.

"Actually, yes it's-"

"Good to hear, because we're going to have weekly training exercises. Which means I need you to dedicate yourself to the game. Hear that, Cody? **The** **game**," he said. Honestly all he wanted to know was that Cody was game-ready. Cody had improved dramatically in gameplay because was following everyone's advice. But then he adopted some his own ideas. He started to act more like Zack while retaining his personality traits. Or at least, the 'good ones' as Zack said.

"I get it, Zack," he said.

"This is no time to slack off, Cody we need to win the International Global Galaxy Domination Rumble. I can't just hear you say you're ready. I want to know you're ready." This sounded very odd to hear this from Zack. Usually it was the other way around.

"I'm ready, Zack. And since you're going to ask again, I'm ready."

"Good," he said. There was a silence in which Maya shook her head at Zack but smiled for him being him. "So what's up?" Zack said casually as if he didn't just thoroughly debrief Cody. That didn't catch him off gaurd, though. Zack did the same thing with their old friend Bob when he broke the news to him about Irma.

"I thought since we're back in town, we could visit Mom and everyone at the hotel. Then we could just go around doing stuff. I still have to change my wardrobe, so I'll be out for a bit."

"Good idea. As for the wardrobe, well..." Zack started. Cody did start improving his fashion. More people did think he looked like him more. Over 2 months Cody had made major to minor changes in his lifestyle. His hair style was more sharp than curved, and his clothing was more normal and matching.

"You look better than I ever saw you at the hotel," he said in a joking but sincere manner.

"Well should we go yet?"

"Why not? Maya, ready to met everyone?" She turned and smiled.

"I've waited long enough."

They walked down the ship's docking steps and walked to the hotel. Everyone else went their way to either shopping, exploring, visiting, or just staying on the ship for a while. Mr. Moseby stayed back on the ship to attend matters. As Cody, Zack and Maya walked to the hotel, they laughed about how Mr. Moseby was probably grateful that they were going to be off the ship for four weeks. They were going to stay at the hotel with a few makeshifts in the twin's old room. Cody felt comfortable to be back at home. His recovery was starting off well.

* * *

><p>A girl with long brown hair was walking down the street. She heard that the S.S. Tipton was docking today wanted to see the ship for herself. She had applied from her former school to attend the ship's Seven Seas High for her last year before graduation. She was able to do so due to someone who had to get transferred out. There was a competition posted downtown for a lucky student to apply if they mailed in an admission essay, which was to be judged by the mayor and city officials of whose was the best. She had really wanted to come aboard so she spent an all-nighter perfecting her essay. Back then she wouldn't have tried so hard but times change. Inside she was mostly the same and part of the reason why she wanted to get admitted was to meet up with Zack and Cody. It had been a while. 2 years and few months. If you haven't guessed by now, her name was Max. Her full name was Maxine Alyson Stoner, however most people just left out the -ine.<p>

On her way down to the docks, she passed by a group of three busy talking. Then she turned back seeing two heads of blond hair.

"Zack? Cody? Is that you guys?"

The said two turned around. They didn't recognize her at first but then Cody did.

"Max! It's so good to see you!" he slightly overexclaimed and hugged her. She felt warmness on her cheeks as he instantly greeted her. But then Cody wasn't afraid to display his emotions and all his mom-hugs must've rubbed off on him. She hugged back before greeting the rest of the group.

"So whose your lady friend?"

"Actually she's Zack's lady friend," Cody responded. Zack smirked.

"I'm Maya Bennett," Maya said and shook Max's hand.

"I'm pretty sure Zack remembers me. I'm Max Stoner," she said. "I'm surprised," she added.

"About what?" Cody asked. Max smirked.

"Zack settling for _one_ girl? That sounds quite suspicious..."

"It was eventually going to happen, I guess..." Cody said. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Sooo... How's it like dating Zack?" Max asked.

"Well, he's gotten better, but not as good as Cody is at maintaining a relationship. Particularly one time when had to attend an_ urgent _matter..." Maya said teasingly. Zack felt defensive.

"Hey, it was urgent. Do you know how serious a tournament for the title of Supreme Invaders is?" Zack asked.

"Yes, it's very serious. It could change the _world_..." Cody said, not hiding his sarcasm. Zack looked at him disappointedly.

"Cody. When you're the captain, you'll understand. And for that comment, 5 extra drills."

"Extra drills?" Max asked confused.

"They're doing it again. It's another _urgent_ matter," Maya said falsely serious. Max smiled though.

"Good to know you're still the same, Zack. Play before work. At least you've cleaned up your act enough for Maya. She's a keeper," Max said. Maya smiled at her.

"Thanks. He actually does know how to date now," Maya said. Zack smiled before realizing what she said.

"What do you mean I couldn't date?" he asked surprised. Maya smiled and kissed him for 3 seconds. "Don't worry. I've taught you well." Zack was still defensive.

"I didn't need to be taught... just corrected," he mumbled on the last part.

"Would you have rather Cody corrected you?" Maya asked raising an eyebrow. Zack shuddered.

"**No way** in hell. He has done things no man would ever dream to do... or should do..."

"Well it takes a real man to do it. Cody's always was and always is caring and sensitive to others. Especially when it comes to emotions... then he's psychiatrist..." Max said smiling at Cody. He smiled back, feeling as if his heart had lifted temporarily.

"Could we please stop comparing Cody to me? It's very discouraging..." Zack said looking overly depressed. Maya rolled her eyes but complied.

"Fine, we'll head back to your place. Coming Cody?" Maya asked. Cody pondered his answer, but unknown to him his emotions answered before his mind did.

"Actually, I think I'll catch up with Max a bit more, if you guys don't mind," Cody said trying to sound indifferent. Zack and Maya instantly thought something was up but it was Zack who **had **to say something.

"Alright, Cody! Looking to get back in the game! See, Maya? That's someone whose been taught well..." he added suggestively hinting at Cody and Max. Max and Cody turned away to hide their flushed faces. Instead they had eye contact and turned away again this time with slightly red faces. Zack caught this and wolf-whistled. This didn't help. Cody thought of a counter though.

"Hey, Zack, who's that beautiful brunette over there?"

"Where?" he turned too quick for Maya's liking, who slapped him on the arm again.

"Ow!" Zack said like last time. Zack narrowed his eyes at Cody.

"I hope you know I'm going to get you for that..." he said and turned away.

"Good luck with that..." Cody said in a passable Mr. Moseby voice. Zack spun wildly around.

"Moseby?" Cody grabbed Max's left hand and pulled her away towards the docks. She felt heat rush to her face at the sudden contact. Zack was left walking away with Maya fuming. "Oh, he's good..." he mumbled.

* * *

><p>"So that's the ship... looks like what I expected. I can't wait to get aboard," Max said staring at the S.S. Tipton.<p>

"I can't either..." Cody said out loud. Max turned to stare at him. He almost betrayed himself but quickly recovered.

"What I mean is, it'd be great to have you on board... Zack and I've missed you..."

Max smiled endearingly. "I can tell... but I bet Zack forgot about me half the time..."

"You're not that easy to forget..." Cody said honestly. She raised her eyebrow. He then quickly added, "In a good way."

"Oh, Cody," she said shaking her head laughing inside and smiling on the outside. "You're still the same too... except now you're smarter, taller and you look a bit different from Zack."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he admitted.

"Well, anything else you wanna do?" she asked.

"I do have to get a new wardrobe, so I guess shopping..." Cody said. She smiled teasingly.

"I doubt you'll need a girl's advice though, right?" she teased. He looked a bit embarassed. But she spoke again before he did.

"I do notice that you look different though. You're not wearing vests anymore, that's for sure. What'd you do? Lose a bet to Zack?"

"Actually, I just felt a need for change. A lot has been happening..." he said his heart sinking slightly. She looked curious, if not a bit concerned by the tone of his voice.

"Try me," she said simply. He looked taken aback.

"What?"

"Cody, you're not exactly one that's an expert at keeping things bottled up. Because I can see through the glass that's keeping your secrets inside," she said straightly. "So again, try me."

Cody hesitated but decided to tell her. They both sat down on a bench and Cody poured out everything.

He told Max about his breakup and what happened afterwards. His friends gave him advice on what to do. Zack thought he needed to get back out there, which explained all those comments. Back on the ship Cody had changed in a few ways. In the first few days Cody avoided his ex as much as possible while carrying around his depression on his sleeves. He slowly started to recover and tried multiple ways to kill away the stress in his heart. He became more active in sports and even indulged himself into 'Zack's' world, which included late nights, video games, junk food, and even checking out girls. Though he still felt that hole in his heart and decided to put on a false act of normality while keeping his thoughts to himself. When he finished Max looked sympathetic. That helped Cody just a bit.

"Wow. I've missed **_so_** much," Max said blowing out a breath. She smiled at something though. Cody raised his eyebrows.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You," she said, but this time she was smirking. "I never thought you would do all that to feel less depressed... I mean, sports? Video games? And eating all that junk food? Didn't you stop and think?"

"Well, I was only really thinking about the same thing over and over," Cody said.

"Fair point. Well... How about a game?" Max asked in a slightly challenging tone. Cody looked surprised. Max spoke again before he did.

"One round of basketball. Come on, it'll be fun. Honestly when you're depressed, it makes me depressed, so you owe me," she said raising her eyebrow questioning him if he was going to argue. Cody sighed before smiling.

"Okay. You win." She smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I will. You better hope practicing with your friends has helped you. You'll need all the help you can get..."

"I wouldn't be that confident. I'm not the same Cody you remember," he added smirking.

"We'll see," Max said. They walked to her house across the street on the east from the hotel to pick up a basketball and headed to the court a bit further out downward.

"Say your prayers, because this match is all mine," Max said smirkingly.

"All I need is physics and science to calculate my victory," Cody responded confidently. "How about you start with the ball?"

"Aw, you're so generous."

Max started out easy trying fake a move on Cody. Then she got serious and crossed over him making a 2-pointer.

"You can quit now," she said teasingly.

"Not yet," Cody said back.

Cody dribbled slowly to the basket with Max backing up as well. When he was close enough, he took a shot for a 3. Max watched the ball fly over and hit board. However, it dropped onto the inside of the rim and spun down.

"Not bad. But then, I had low expectations," Max said teasingly.

For the rest of the game, the points went back and forth. Max was surprised by Cody's new resourcefulness. He seemed to calculate the odds of every shot and made 90% of them. Cody had forgetten how good Max was and had to keep up to her speed and strategy. They decided to play 50 and Cody finished the game at 51 with a 3. It was 5:27 when they stopped with sun almost gone.

"We should head back," Max said. They started walking and for while they didn't say anything. Then Cody broke the silence.

"Hey, Max," Cody started. She stopped and looked at him.

"What, Cody?"

"Thanks, for- for being you," he stuttered a bit. She smiled suggestively.

"And what exactly am I?" she wondered innocently. He responded quite openly.

"A great friend, and more than that, a sweet, caring, strong girl that I'm glad I know..." Cody said sincerely.

Max was silent but inside she was touched and started wondering. But she said something else.

"Are you flirting with me?" She accused jokingly. Cody wanted to say something but said something else.

"Was I? But either way, I meant what I said. You're okay with that, right?" he asked sounding... hopeful?

Max continued playing with him. She as far as to hold his hand.

"You know, Cody, you could always just ask the girl out..." she suggestively. He almost blushed.

"Maybe... But I like to be elaborate," he played along. She laughed and Cody suddenly wondered why he never noticed how nice she looked or sounded when she did.

"I'm just messing with you. Come on let's go," she said. Cody followed thinking silently about what just happened recently.

_I don't know if she was serious or just being a friend. _He sighed inside. _Well, I have nothing to lose. I should try at least..._

They arrived at her house. It 2 stories high and painted with light blue. They walked up the steps and Max turned around to say goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Max," Cody said disappointedly. She caught this and decided to play with his emotions.

"Aww. Don't sound so disappointed... you're going to make me cry..." she teased. He smiled at what she was doing.

"You know you tease me an awful lot."

"Well, you're not saying anything about it. What could you possibly be hiding..." she asked wonderingly. He was mentally fighting his emotions inside. Again his emotions won over him.

"Max... could I sleep over?" he asked masking his nervousness. Max wasn't so surprised. Her statement was true that Cody couldn't really keep his emotions bottled up. She also wondered about her own emotions, and decided to indulge them.

"Why not? But if you don't mind me asking, why?" she asked innocently. Cody searched for and excuse and found one quick.

"Well, I'd deal with what Zack has to say tomorrow then today," Cody said honestly.

_Not the answer I wanted, but I bet he's still trying to hold out. Oh well. We'll see where things go..._

"Come on in. My parents are out for 3 weeks, so feel free to be at home. Enjoy it while it lasts..." she added smiling. Then she said, "Don't try anything..." she smirked.

Cody had to blush there.

"You're mistaking me for Zack. I'd never do that, especially to you..." he said. She turned away to hide her blush. She checked the clock. 6:49.

"Wash up. We'll eat and then talk," Max said.

"You're cooking?" Cody asked. Max smiled back.

"Who said I didn't?"

Cody smiled. "You impress me more by the second..."

Max rolled her eyes but inside she felt touched and kept smiling. Then Cody suddenly raised a hand to brush a stray hair on face back in place. She raised her eyebrows. He answered quickly.

"It covers your face. I'd rather be able to see it than hide it." She blushed lightly. Then she shoved him upstairs.

"Stop stalling. Do you want to eat or not?"

Cody complied without argument. This left Max alone in the kitchen taking out ingredients and turned on the stove. While she was doing she thought about Cody.

_Great. First Zack now Cody_. She smiled though_. But I doubt Cody would screw things up_.

Upstairs Cody was washing his hands and face while thinking about Max.

_She's changed a bit. But I like her more than ever. Maybe we do have something more. One thing's for sure_. He smiled to himself_. I think I should ask her out_.

**There! The end of a long chapter. Please R & R. Constructive criticism accepted. No flamers.**


	2. Complications Aren't Fun

**A/N Conflicts start to come into play. Plot will now include more drama, direct and indirect problems. Happy reading. =D**

Max prepared grilled salmon which included soy sauce, brown sugar marinade, a hint of lemon and garlic for both of them. Cody watched her while she worked. It was very strange at first but then it was nice to see Max bustling around the kitchen.

_It really brings out her feminine side, _Cody thought to himself. He didn't realize it, even though Zack would, but he was checking her out now. He was silent but inside he was taking time to appreciate Max's refined feminine body. She had all the right curves and straight, sharp, long brown hair with her bangs brushed to the right. He didn't think she saw him yet.

"So how long have you been standing there?"

She said this in an indiscernible voice. Well, she saw him. Or rather sensed him like a Jedi.

With his presence being known he decided to tell the truth... most of it.

"Couple of minutes, you know, just making sure you can handle everything," Cody said casually. Max saw through the cover up.

"Right. And you weren't just staring at me," she smirked. Even though she had her back against him she could tell he was flustered.

_Damn it. What is she? Yoda? _Cody thought, but kept trying to play innocent... and failing miserably.

"Nope. So what'd you make?" Max rolled her eyes before turning around and carrying two dishes of grilled salmon and placed it down, one on each opposite side of a long table with white cloth covering it.

"Just sit down. You'll figure it out," she said.

Cody sat down and gestured for them to eat. _He's still formal, _Max thought but smiled and complied.

They ate in silence for a while before Cody commented on the food.

"Hmm. A taste of soy sauce, salty-sweet fillet, a hint of lemon, and do I detect garlic?" He asked to see if he was correct.

"Yeah, make sure there's no poison, either," Max said sarcastically, but in a friendly way. Cody flushed.

"I just like knowing my foods. I'm chef prodigy myself. Food to a chef is like- like-"

"Pokémon?" Max suggested. Cody thought about that.

"Yeah. I guess in variety. I was going to say food is like chemistry in which only certain formulas mix together to create successful reactions and all others result in explosions including minor injuries to death, but Pokémon works too," Cody finished after saying all that in one breath. Max felt a bit unnerved.

_Good job, me, I just saved myself from death_, Max thought. "I'll clean up she added noting the finished plates. Cody of course, wanted to be the gentleman.

"No. If you don't mind, I'd rather it you cook, I'll clean," he said sincerely. Max smiled at his kindness.

"And what if you cook? I clean?" Max asked.

"No, I still clean," he responded happily. Max restrained herself from rolling her eyes but she smiled. "Have it your way..."

"Burger King reference," Cody pointed out. You'd probably say, _Really, now?_ But to Max it was cute and she laughed a bit. Cody felt a bit joyed that he got Max to laugh.

"You can take the guest room. Or any room really. Except my parents', they'd kill you if you messed up anything," she joked.

"That's impossible, I'm a germaphobe. Or at least I still am mostly," Cody said. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Mostly?" She questioned.

"When you spend time with Zack, some things start to grow on you... I learned that not everything needs to be perfectly spick and span," he replied. Cody thought and then added, Especially when you play and watch horror. There's no time to clean up. Like Dead Space..." He shivered.

"You played Dead Space?" Max asked very surprised. It seemed very unlikely for Cody to involved in horror. With the exception of Zombie Mom.

"Yeah. Zack forced me to play it when I was still in recovery mode. I think I still am. He said I had to stare fear in the face to get over with depression... It doesn't help when you're not exactly staring at a face..." He shuddered again. "That game got me thinking_, This is what people think about_? Then I thought I must've been scarred for life... So yeah, it took 3 sittings to finish the game. Play it, beat it, and never think about playing again."

"How'd you do? Did you die a lot?" Max asked. That seemed very likely. She got a unexpected answer.

"No, it went rather quickly. I did scream a lot, though. I guess pressure and nerves under a horror situation changes people... I just wanted to finish the game quick..." Max noted Cody paling. She sympathized. Zack could be very cruel... or have a sick sense of humor... or maybe both...

"Well, it's quite feat for you to finish. Maybe you did face your fears. Congratulations, achievement unlocked. Or trophy. Which system did you play on?"

"Xbox 360. It's the better choice in my opinion. Plus PS3 gets hacked quite a bit. Also, Xbox's got Halo. I find the story quite interesting for a Sci-fi," Cody said.

"Maybe I'll play you sometime. Assuming you know how, of course," Max said challengingly. Cody smirked.

"Max, I can know anything I want. Besides, I already know most things," he added slightly cocky like Zack. She sighed but smiled. _Like twin like twin._

It was 8:47 when Max checked the time. She and Cody headed upstairs to brush and get ready for bed. Cody finished and started mouthwashing.

"Peppermint? What's that for? Regular use or a date?" Max asked teasingly. Cody almost choked. He finished and turned to Max to scowl. But he just couldn't bring himself to glare at her.

"Regular use. I find it helps," He said instead. She smirked and went to her room as Cody went to the guest's room. She crawled in bed to get comfortable but a moment later she realized she left door open. Looking up she saw Cody closing the door slowly. She could've remained silent but she decided to play with before going to sleep.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Cody stopped and gave an innocent smile.

"Well since you're still awake, good night," He said politely. She smiled but rolled her eyes.

"Are you competent enough to go to bed?" She said sarcastically but not in a mean way.

"Yes," He said in the same manner but with more banter.

"Then close the door. Most of us sleep without light. Night, Cody. Now get in bed," she said before realizing her words. Both blushed and Max was glad she had the cover of darkness. "I mean _your _bed, she said. Cody obliged and went to his room quick after closing the door. He felt very embarassed by her accidental comment even though he didn't say it. He felt more uncomfortable when his emotions didn't feel guilty for thinking that that comment wasn't so wrong. Was he starting to feel that rush again? _Wait, wait, _Cody thought. _I haven't thought about this enough. What if she doesn't feel that way. _But his emotions argued with him and reminded him something important. Face your fears. That's what he needed to do. If he was sure she was the one, he should try to ask her out, not fearing rejection. Cody thought that was reasonable, _I mean, _he thought. _We do have some chemistry._ That was enough to give him hope and go to sleep thinking positive thoughts.

* * *

><p>But not for long.<p>

It seemed like his ears were ringing.

_What? Oh, wait. It's my phone. _

Cody rolled over to check the digital clock. 5:03

_Unghhh._ Cody moaned. _Who calls at 5 in the morning? I mean, I like to get up early, but not that early... _He picked up his cellphone and touched the screen to answer the caller.

"Hello? Is this you Zack?" He asked suspiciously.

"Zack? No, it's London. But your brother did remind me something important. Cody, I need you to produce the next few weeks' episodes of _Yay Me! Starring London Tipton!" _London screamed excitedly like she always did. Cody however was not excited. In fact he was bitter, tired, and regretfully awake. Zack. Of course. Only he would plan a call at 5 in the morning. Do you know how unbelievably stressing it is to get up unexpectedly at that time? But then like always, a few minutes later, gew or take a few, Cody got up half-grudgingly to get ready for the day while still talking to London.

"So anyways, I need you to come over in about 2 hours for setup. Today marks the beginning of my viral web series takeover!" She yelled again excitedly. Cody groaned not that he hated the job, well, okay right now and a few other times. But it was the fact that he was supposed to be retired and she just pulled him back on duty.

"Congrats. You just earned a _**very devoted**_ fan just now," Cody said heavy on the sarcasm which London completely missed.

"Really? Who? That's amazing! I didn't have to even bribe them with 5000 dollars!" She exclaimed rapturously.

_That would've been enough to get a pair of earmuffs and ticket to anywhere but here within a 1000 mile radius,_ Cody thought longingly.

"He'll be there in about 2 hours," Cody said unenthusiastically. London continued to speak.

"Great! Also, I need for you to get a few celebrities for the show. Maybe at least 6, alright Cody? 6 is the number," She said.

_At least she didn't say seven. Then it would be a reference._

"Actually, make that 7." Cody almost facepalmed.

_Damn it. Thanks a lot Bungie, thanks a lot. _

"Gotta go! See you later, Cody!"

_Well at least one of us is happy,_ Cody thought. He sighed and made his way downstairs to make eggs for breakfast. _Well, he did say he was going to get me back._

While he was working the sweet smell of the eggs woke him up. Filled with the delicious scent, Cody worked without further complaint about the morning. Unknown to him, Max was watching, smiling at him.

"How long have you been up?"

Cody was still absorbed in the scent that he was only half-surprised.

"About a half-hour. Waken regretfully by the phone," Cody said.

"Who was it?" Max asked sympathetically, noting his slight tiredness.

"Technically it was Zack. Literally it was London. I have to do this show called _Yay Me! Starring London Tipton!"_ Cody imitated. Max laughed a little. That always seemed enough to raise his spirits just a bit.

"I've seen it a few times. That cross-dressing looked painful, though."

"Yeah it was, even for me," Cody said honestly. To most people that would've been shocking and would leave room to question but those who knew Cody well had by now accepted his... eccentricities.

"Well, let's eat first," Max said drawing away from the subject.

They sat down like yesterday and ate. Like Cody, Max commented on the food.

"Hmmm. A bit of basil, speckled with pepper, and mixed well with mozzarella cheese. You did all by yourself?" She asked smiling at him.

"After a month's worth of lessons with Chef Paolo. Then, everything I cook, I cook on my own. With the occasional collaboration," he added truthfully.

Max forked her last piece. She decided to tease his talent.

"Hmmm. Not bad," she said agonizingly unimpressed. However Cody saw this act.

"Not bad?" He questioned looking offended. She rolled her eyes but admitted the truth.

"Alright, it's delightfully gorgeous," she admitted with a look that said_, Happy now?_

"Like you?" Cody said innocently. This time the comment was intentional which made Max blush lightly.

"Well, it could do with a bit less cheese," she said playfully. Cody rolled his eyes, but smiled seeing her face.

"I'll note that for next time," he said banteringly.

"So, who you gonna ask to appear on the show?" Max asked finally changing the subject.

Cody sighed. "Well, there are a lot of celebrities. But the chances of them being here? I'm probably going to have to call a few favors."

"You sound as though you have it figured out," Max noted in his tone.

"London's going to supply me with whatever I require for the show. As they say, 'The show must go on'... even if it means spending a few Ks..."

"Sounds like money doesn't matter," Max said. Cody looked at her.

"It never does to London. She's got the entire world's wallet," he said and that sounded very true.

"Well, could I help in any way?" Max asked innocently. Cody smiled at her in thanks.

"If it's not that much trouble for you, then yeah. I guess I could feature an assistant. Or an apprentice under the wing of a Master. Hmm. Maxine Alyson Stoner. Sounds like a celebrity name anyway."

"Well, let's go. I bet everyone's waiting for us." She and Cody walked out the house with her closing the door and locking it after placing the dishes in the sink.

* * *

><p>Max and Cody walked to the Tipton while discussing all the possibilities for celebrities. Cody felt getting a variety would be the best choice and Max was inclined to agree. She suggested a few names, some of which he took. <strong>(Not going to reveal them yet. But I'll leave hints for you to guess =D) <strong>By the time they stepped through the door he had decided to get a few artists, an author, and the rest he was still thinking about.

"Cody! My other blond person has returned!" A welcoming voice said. Cody smiled as he recognized the voice.

Esteban was now the hotel's manager but other than the suit, he looked the same. He and Cody hugged and Max who never officially met him was introduced and shook hands with him.

"So, Esteban, how's married life?" Cody asked. Esteban smiled.

"Very well. I am a very lucky man. My wife is just plain spicy and we have baby coming along!" Esteban said proudly.

"I'd knew you'd do well. Catch you later, Esteban."

"Yes, my friend. Is this your lucky lady?" Esteban gestured toward Max. Each hid their own blushes.

"Well, sort of. I'm lucky to have her as a best friend," Cody corrected. Max smiled at him. Unlike Zack, Cody didn't use this as an advantage to place false claim over her. His honesty was also always encouraging to hear.

"I was lucky once, but that's said and done. I don't like to talk about it..." Cody ended that last part quietly. Max and Esteban felt his spirits go down. Both knew better than to pursue the matter.

"I see. Well have a good day, Cody! Don't worry," Esteban added. "You still have much going for you I can bet. As a matter of fact, it's very close by..." This time Max and cody din't blush but it was hard not to. Esteban smiled and waved them goodbye as he returned to his duties. Cody and Max went into the elevator to the penthouse which was basically London's entire suite.

Upon entering the center room of London's suite, they were greeted by London herself, Maya who on the couch sitting next to Zack talking, Zack himself, Arwin, who was working on something technical with the cameras and stereo, and Maddie who was setting up the laptop.

Everyone turned upon the sound of the opening door and greeted the two.

"Cody, what took you so long?" Zack asked smirking.

"Hey, Cody," Maya greeted rolling her eyes at Zack.

"Cody! How's my apprentice doing?" Arwin said looking over happily.

"Hi, Cody. Long time no see," Maddie said as he gave her a friendly hug.

"Cody! Do you have any idea what time it is! You're- you're-" London checked her watch. "Right on time!"

"Uh yeah, I'm here now," Cody said awkwardly. Max saw this and greeted everyone else to cover up for this.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Max," Everyone generally said or something like that.

"So, Cody... Sleep well?" Zack asked purposefully. Cody rolled his eyes as he narrowed them a moment at Zack.

"Well until 5 in the morning," Cody replied bitterly. "No thanks to you."

Zack smiled as though he didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Why whatever do you mean, dear brother?" Maya was suspicious. Zack was never formal under normal circumstances. So this wasn't normal. She would have to investigate.

"Zack, what'd you do?" Maya asked a bit sternly, only because he was her boyfriend. Zack smiled charmingly but that didn't fool anyone.

"I just gave him a friendly wake-up call, that's all," Zack said innocently. Maya sighed. Whatever she deducted was probably accurate.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Cody, we need focus. Arrange the room for launch," London said completely ignoring everything just said. Cody sighed as he set up the room for today's webisode.

While he was arranging the furniture, Arwin had to attend to other things so he said goodbye and left. Maddie was helping Cody arrange things while everyone else just watched and talked.

Finally the room was set with the curtains drawn back, cushions in their places, gear prepped, camera crew ready, stray items organized and 6 attendants.

"Alright, Cody. Give me the countdown," London said dramatically. Cody gave his mark with his fingers counting down.

"3, 2," And at where 1 was he cued London in.

"Welcome _to Yay Me! Starring London Tipton_!" Then she proceeded with the theme song we all know so well.

_"London Tipton's really great, really great, really great! London Tipton's really great and deserves the opposite of hate, which is love!"_

She finished this with her little dance. This caused boys to have hearts in their eyes and girls to be either jealous or have a fangirl moment.

"Today's episode is brought to you by, yours truly, me! I mean, what would this show be without me, right? Absolutely nothing..." She said very much in a manner like Zack would. Nearly everyone felt discouraged at this except Maddie who put up with her best friend better than everyone else.

"And now to introduce my assistants! Maddie, my current producer, and Cody! My original producer!"

Maddie and Cody waved at one of the four cameras as they were introduced. Maddie looked modest and cheerful, while Cody looked sheepish and stressed, though still he smiled.

"And of which, my producers have a special announcement. Maddie? Cody?" London pressed on.

"We're going a very busy time on our hands because..." Maddie left off for Cody.

"...We're featuring 7 celebrity guests..." Cody said sufficiently enough with enthusiasm, which he didn't feel at the moment.

"Oooohhh... I wonder who could show up? Cody would you fill in our viewers?" London asked.

"Well, I was thinking of a few artists and a couple others, but I'm sure they'll be great, whoever they are," he said.

"Good point, because everything's great when you've got London! Yay me!" She yelled again. Everyone just hid their discomfort by putting on a false face of cheeriness.

"Just smile and wave, guys, smile and wave," Max said. Cody smiled at her. And luck would have it, Zack noticed. You can guess what he did.

"So Cody, what happened between you two last night?" He said in a tone that suggested something that was not... let's just say, not rated T. And definitely not PG.

Blushing on the internet viewed by millions would be a grave error at the moment so Cody and Max almost had to kill themselves with the effort not to blush. Cody recovered first.

"Zack, this is supposed to be a family-friendly show. Besides, I would never do that to Max. I respect her too much," and the said brunette smiled as Cody stood up for both of them. Then she decided to stick up for him.

"Zack, make a another comment like that and see what happens," Max said innocently sweet but to Zack it sounded deadly like poisoned honey. He dropped the subject... for now.

"Good one," Cody complimented. Max smiled slightly. However this was short-lived comfort.

"Well, viewers, tell us. Do Cody and Max make a good couple or what?" London said with no regard for subtlety. This time the blush came anyway. This was very good and very bad at the same time. But unlike math, they didn't cancel each other out. In fact they remained there like mist in the air. It was very good because some viewers liked a complicated romance to watch like on a soap opera. It was very bad because some viewers got jealous or just plain disapproved of this suggested pairing.

"Let's see the comments," London said.

"Let's not," Cody said quickly. But London had already made her way over to the laptop.

"You want the bad news or the good news first?" London asked. Before either Cody or Max could respond-

"Let's see the good, I want the best for last," London said. Cody and Max looked like they were being held hostage. They wanted the bad first to get over with it. The only way to see the bad news as good was for everyone else because then they could discuss and gossip, unlike them who were being discussed and gossiped.

"Kittykat101 says: _'They look so cute together! Totally MxC 4lyfe!'_ The list went on:

WhiteDove71:_'They could definitely work. I can see them blushing!'_

S0u15e4rcher: _'Cody's one lucky dude! Go 4 it m4n!'_

I Puppies88: _'Max, you r 1 gurl I envy, go get h1m!_

And the list went so on for a good fifteen minutes. Then came the dreaded bad news which didn't help that it was longer...

B3TT3R-TH4N-U: _Fuck off, Cody, Max is way out of your league... :(_

_FA5H10/\/QU33/\/: 'Th3/\/\ 2g3th3r? No fukin way, cody's much b3tt3r w1th m3 _

I'll cut it off here. You get the point.

Cody and Max were having the most awkward time of their lives. But there were particularly 3 comments that got his attention.

ZnCM1NE4EVA: _'Max can drop dead for all I care, Cody is mine 4eva! Zack 2! I luv u guys! _Both of who were mentioned felt that stalker-like prescence.

3l335T: _'Cody is mine and mine alone, so step off bitch :(_

And this last you should be able to guess.

Lucky B-Bunny16: _'Cody wouldn't go out with Max, because I know he still has feelings for me. I know he'll make the right choice for us._

That comment sounded very familiar to something I bet you can guess. Cody started to suddenly feel depressed again and everyone noticed this change from the look on his face. Maya felt sympathetic, Zack confused, Max angry, Maddie awkward, and London plain happy with all the publicity, completely oblivious to the change in atmosphere.

_Oh, London. How I envy you,_ Cody thought. He wished he could pass off matters that mattered like that easily. But the heart is a weakness he couldn't shut out.

Zack tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, Cody, looks like you got a fanclub," Zack said under the wrong timing. Cody gave Zack a cold, merciless, unnerving stare.

"Shut up, Zack. You're not helping," he said very out of characterly. It was rare for Cody to snap out like that. But then, these weren't normal circumstances.

Cody sat down on the couch on the right side, putting his head on his hand which was on the armreast. He wished this episode would end. Then the door opened. Jessica and Janice walked.

"Cody! You look terrible! You poor, dear thing!" They both said and rushed to him. He sat between them as they comforted him. London looked delighted with more guests and Max was inexplicably jealous as both twins put an arm around him, while they doted him, brushed his hair and whispered comforting promises. It sounded a little cliché and generic but their intentions were genuinely felt and Cody was a bit comforted.

"Wow, Cody. That sensitivity makes you a chick magnet," Zack said impressed. "He grows up so fast. I'm so proud. I think I need a tissue..." Zack said pretending to cry while wiping a fake tear. Maya rolled her eyes. Maddie looked at Zack like, _Really?_

Cody caught on to what he was doing. It wasn't the best comforter, but he was trying.

"Thanks, Zack," Cody said. "Sorry about that," He added apologetically. Jessica, Janice, Max, Maya and Maddie looked at him adorably.

"Awwwwww. He's sorry..." The twins said together in perfect unison.

"Yeah, Zack. Why didn't you apologize first?" Max said accusingly in a teasingly patronizing tone. Zack had no answer and Maya and Max high-fived. Zack looked betrayed.

"Come on, Maya. Please don't be mad?" Zack asked with puppy eyes. But Maya turned away while she and Max exchanged a smirk.

"Jeez, I hate when girls stick together," Zack said, almost not believing that his puppy eyes didn't work. He turned to Maddie.

"Maddie, you forgive me right?" He said almost masking his desperity for support. Maddie tried to let him down as easy as possible.

"Zack, you could learn a thing or two from Cody. Just keep what you learned today from Cody for the future," she said and gave a friendly wink to Cody. Zack was in disbelief.

"This is so discouraging when not even your own girlfriend backs you up," Zack said very dejectedly. Cody looked sympathetic. He gestured to Jessica and Janice. They caught the message and went over to comfort Zack like they did with Cody. Zack looked up surprised and Cody smiled at him. Zack smiled back and gave a thumbs up which was his way of saying_ thanks_.

Maya watched for a while but then got jealous enough to ask the twins to get out of the way. She told Zack that next time she got to comfort him first. He promised with sincerity which was one of the few times he did.

Cody, after all that had just happened, felt better and everyone seemed happy again. He thought he noticed Max sitting a little closer as well. Then he thought about those comments.

"Anyways, back to the show!" London said so suddenly it caught everyone off gaurd.

"So, the question is, who will be the celebrity guest stars? Maddie, would you care to answer?" London said professionally dramatic.

"Well, there's only so many possibilities. But not many chances for appearances. You do realize, London, that they must all have very busy lives," Maddie reasoned.

"Nevermind. Cody, answer," London said dismissing Maddie's answer in which she rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Well, I was thinking about an actor or two. Like Adam Sandler, he's one of my favorites."

"Good choice, but I like Orlando Bloom better," London said.

"Well, we'd have to be able to talk to him instead of you obsessing over him. Remember Jesse McCartney?" Cody reminded.

"Oh yeah, I told him we were getting married. I guess you have point. Well, go on."

Cody sighed. He was getting tired of talking. He instead stalled for time.

"Guys, why don't you answer or something? I'm tired," Cody said. Zack smirked.

"Sick of producing? Could I be your replacement?"

"No thanks. We need someone who can work," Cody replied insultingly. Zack's face showed hateful embarassment. Everyone else smirked at the twins.

Right now, Cody was thinking about those messages. They sounded like people he knew. Could they be? Are they_? What if_-

Then the door opened and Cody was the first to notice. This wouldn't the only person coming in though.

**I know, ending could be better. I'll make the next chapter with more drama and conflict. Please R & R. **


	3. Side Tracking

**A/N This chapter will be continued on in the next. It's going to stay on a one page topic: Cody's inner struggle. Don't worry, you'll be surprised at the help he gets. Happy reading. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original works, only what I create.**

"Agnes?" Zack exclaimed as surprised as Cody was. Well, Cody was more shocked than surprised, so he wasn't talking.

"Zackylicious! Codyrama! Come to Mama!" She screamed attempting to hug Zack first. He, however, after numerous encounters had developed a few escape plans. He rolled away commando style and went to the laptop.

"Don't sweat Cody! I know her one weakness!" Zack said typing and clicking purposefully quick. Cody looked stunned.

Just as Agnes reached them both, Zack found what he was looking for and clicked on it.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!" Agnes screamed in such a fangirl way as 'Baby' by Justin Bieber came on. She started dancing and making disturbingly intimate scenes with an air figure. Zack just sighed and Cody relieved his brother had prepared for this contingency.

"Good one."

"No problem. We got five minutes, let's book it," Zack said. They were about to slip out but Agnes caught them around thier arms.

"Nice try you two, but you need quality time with Mama," Agnes said in an unmotherly way. Maya and Max were flaring inside, but only Maya had a legitimate reason, or at least a known one. Max reacted on instincts and... protectiveness?

"Hey, I didn't give you permission to grab my boyfriend!" Maya said as she dragged Zack away. He looked relieved and threw his arm around her appreciatively. She smirked at Agnes.

"Cody didn't ask you to assault him!" Max snapped and pulled him away without blushing even though Cody was slightly. Agnes looked like she was getting dangerous... or losing it... or both...

"I can talk to them, can't I?" She asked throwing a flirtatious wink at both of them. They both shuddered but Cody put up a defense first.

"You can talk to us, but in _that corner,_" Cody said pointing over to the other side of the room. She moved forward though, and in a... creative manner.

"Nevermind, Zack you take care of her," Cody said hurriedly stepping back away. Zack gave him a 'Come on!' look, but he had to be fearless for the ladies and his girlfriend so he valiantly tried... and failed.

"Cody doesn't want to talk to you, so everything you say has to go through me," Zack said in a tough-guy voice. She smiled seductively.

"Okay," Agnes said advancing on her prey. Zack copped it.

"Scratch that, everything goes through Maya," he said smiling sweetly at her while she rolled her eyes as he pulled her in front of him like a human shield.

"Thanks, Zack. You're the best," she said resentfully.

"You can talk to Zack, but don't dare think about taking my Cody!" A new voice said. The door opened again. It was Barbara, Cody's former girlfriend. He still backed away.

_Great. Who's next?_ Cody thought and he got his answer. _Son of a-_

"Bailey?" Zack said. Sure enough it was her there. She looked a bit giulty for coming, but nevertheless, the awkwardness level in the room was high and it was already spread. Cody being the most awkward.

Zack automatically acted on instinct and pushed Maddie, Jessica and Janice to the middle.

"Protect us," Zack said and the three girls gave him a look each. Maddie, a scowl, Jessica, confusion, and Janice, surprise. "You'll understand," Zack added unconvincingly.

"I hate playing referee," Maddie said and looked at London hopefully. "London, can't you do something?"

"Do what? This is good," she said ignoring everyone else's predicaments. All she focused on was the drama.

"There you have it folks. It's a fanclub gathering, with 1 girl after Zack, and 5 after Cody. Well, 6 if you count Max," London added, referring to Max's tomboyishness. She would've blushed but glared instead.

"Cody, if I can talk to you, can you meet me outside?" Bailey said quietly. Cody complied half-grudgingly, half-hopeful. Was this the moment he thought of so long ago? A 3rd chance he had been waiting for all this time? Max noted his expression and saw a ghost of a chance of hope on his face and grew quiet with upset she didn't know where it came.

Barbara would've stopped them but decided not to due to Cody's expression. Everyone continued to discuss inside the room as they waited for Cody and Bailey.

"There goes the exes," London said and everyone felt a reaction, some similar, some completely for different reasons.

* * *

><p>"So how's it been going," Bailey asked not looking directly at Cody even though he was. It wasn't what he wanted to hear but he answered anyway.<p>

"It's been fine. I'm alright," Cody said almost devoid of emotion. They didn't notice it, but Max had snuck over to the door and cracked it open ust enough to see and hear them. She kept her expresson neutral, though her emotions weren't. She didn't want to charge in but she felt as though she was losing an opportunity.

"I've been thinking a lot. Particularly that night," Bailey said a little regretfully. Cody sensed this and decided to open up a bit more on his views. Max's gut clenched tighter.

"I'm not exactly proud of what I said," Cody said honestly. "It's weird to hear this, but I guess I was being stupid."

"Join the club," Bailey half-joked, half-agreed. She finally looked at him straight.

"I've been thinking about us. I don't know if you have but, I really feel as though we still have something. Something I don't want to lose..." Bailey said almost hopefully. Cody felt a rush but also a sting. A rush that finally, maybe he could patch up a hole in his heart and take back everything he had done to make it right for that one night in Paris. A sting because he had been noticing himself getting closer to a particular female friend. He almost choked on his answer back.

"Well if the feelings mutual-" Cody started.

"You really think you can just apologize and get him back?" Max interrupted. She couldn't take it anymore. She had her own feelings for Cody and wasn't going to lose without a fight.

"And who are you to judge, Max?" Bailey said back. Cody had told her about Max back when he was still with her.

"I'm the girl he's been comforted by after you ripped out his heart!" She spat back. Bailey started getting heated.

"You don't think I didn't feel that way? That's why I'm apologizing. I need him!" Bailey shot back and Cody's heart felt touched despite the argument.

"Oh sure, he develops a six-month plan for you, but you think you can match all that by simple kisses and seductive apologies?" Max countered. Cody told her how it was so easy for Bailey to gain his trust again. It hit a nerve and Max knew it.

"Well why do you even care now? Cody may have known you first, but him and I go back way more than you do!" Bailey defended which turned into offense because it hit a nerve in Max this time.

"Way back? He's done more for you than you deserve!" Max attacked. _Ouch. That's cold, Max._ Cody thought but he warmed at how she was trying defend him indirectly from his own faults by countering with positives.

"Whatever my mistakes, I'll accept that! Cody knows that and he knows I'd do it all over again just to be with him once more! What've you done that's so great? You just happened to be there to give a hand when he was depressed! It could've been anyone else! It would've been me if I hadn't been fighting my own emotions! I know that I still feel for Cody and the closest you have is probably a temporary crush on him!" Bailey said with venom. Max was fighting a losing battle as the words sunk in and she realized the possibilities of her words.

"You were probably taking advantage of his weakness to snatch him up, weren't you? But I won't allow that because I'm the one who really cares for him," Bailey said with an evil smirk. It made her look prettier but not in a normal, good way. At this point Max couldn't argue and Cody felt pain again. He had to stop everything- at least just for now.

"Bailey," he said politely and she looked at him expectantly with hope. "I know that you're trying hard, and I feel touched, but this right now is too much. Max," he addressed as she looked at him a little guiltily.

"I appreciate what you've done to help me, I really do. But this is my choice, and I got to solve this on my own. I'm going to do- a little side tracking. I'll see you guys later. And please," he added pleadingly in an innocent manner. "Don't fight anymore. That's the last thing I want, and I regretted it when I took it too far..." Cody walked away and went down the elevator to his room. Bailey and Max looked awkwardly at the floor well aware of each other's presence.

"Sorry, I got a bit protective," Bailey said sincerely with no spite. Max copied her actions.

"Sorry I was being rash," she said. "Be friends?" She added. "For Cody?"

Bailey felt a bit uncomfortable about that when she mentioned Cody but agreed and shook hands. They opened the door and everyone in the room fell out. Apparently they were eavesdropping. Max and Bailey looked at them suspicious. Zack laughed awkwardly as they got up.

"I can explain... It was Barbara's idea," he said as he got his foot stomped by said person. "Owwww... okay I get it..." It was Barbara's idea though.

* * *

><p>Cody walked out the hotel and checked his black-with-silver-line G-Shock. It was 12:07. He sighed. The day was cool and the sun was out, but behind the clouds a bit so the sky was a light gray mostly. He had put on a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a red short-sleeve, red and black Nikes and took his IPad with him with white headphones. He might as well go exploring or something. Anything that would help him think. He went over downtown and bought lunch from a Dunkin Donuts. He kept on walking until he reached the park. It was one next to a forest and had a granite walkway with seats on the sides every few meters. It was located on the the far east of the city.<p>

He sat down on a sidebench to have lunch. When he cleaned up he started walking north looking at the sights around him. There were a few couples along the way and he felt a twinge of jealousy everytime he looked. He sighed quite a bit.

_It seems like the life I had... Or maybe I'm not meant to have... Why?_ He asked himself in his head. _Why is it this way? Why is everything so hard no matter what I do? It's like I'm always at square one..._

He checked his watch. 4:54. He had been walking for at least a mile and the November day was getting darker. He sat down on a convenient chair with a lightpole beside it. He sighed again.

"I have to choose," he said to himself. "But it's going to hard. I have to break a heart to get one. Or maybe I shouldn't choose at all... No, that would break more hearts..." he soliloquized. He started thinking about recent memories now.

He thought about what Bailey said. She sounded like she meant everything she said. He had always felt the longing to get her back. But then there was Max. She did bring up good points even if he didn't want hear. But she also made him question more. Was he sure on what to do? And why had she been arguing? This really was his own matter with Bailey. His own faults... but did she sympathize? Or maybe did she empathize? Who was right and what was right? Was there really any answers out there?

He got up and started walking back.

_No matter what choice I make, I can't avoid facing reality. I'll have to choose..._ Cody resolved. He started playing music with his headphones on. The first song was Space Bound by Eminem. As he listened to the lyrics, he could virtually see the events happening, not exactly, but relatively close. Instead of like the video though, the characters were replaced by the people he knew and himself. His mind must be trying to show him something. Before he could comprehend that the nest song in his playlist went on. Pieces by Sum 41. Yes, he had some older songs because he felt some deserved to be remembered. With this and the next song he reflected on the relatability of the lyrics. The next song was Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet by Relient K.

The playlist ended conveniently when Cody reached the hotel. The lights above were out but the lobby still had a few people and staff around. He entered without saying anything and went to his room. He got prepared for bed and went in without changing his clothes. That really didn't matter right now.

_God, if you can hear me, or someone... I'm not doing so well with recovery on my own... I'm not asking ofr much, but I need help, so please, if there is hope send me some with help..._

What Cody didn't know was that help was going to arrive sooner than expected and help him with multiple taks...

**Not bad for some quick work right? Please R & R. **


	4. You Sent For Me?

**A/N Continuation of last chapter with Cody's thoughts. Hopefully will help increase story and reviews. Happy reading. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original works, only what I create.**

The next day was a Thursday. The skies still weren't clear and a storm was predicted to happen at 43%. There was mostly light gray clouds but there was a large patch of dark grey looming overhead. It seemed fitting to one person because it refelected his emotions and seemed that this particular cloud was centering upon him. That was Cody. Unlike a few days ago, he was up at 5 without complaint. After brushing, mouthwashing, and eating he left a note in a text to Zack.

_Zack, I'm going out for a while. Don't know how long. Let everyone know so they won't send a search party, okay? C ya bro,_

_-Cody_

He felt that was adequate and succint enough so they wouldn't worry or get suspicious too much. Of course, he didn't leave any clues, or he wouldn't be left alone. He didn't bother to change because his clothes were still fresh from yesterday and it was going to be cooler than yesterday and then get colder. The black leather jacket had him covered. Along with the black jeans, because whatever sunlight was out, his clothes would absorb it because darker colors trap light to keep as heat.

Before he left though, he took a notebook and pencil. He felt as though if he didn't feel like pouring out to other people, he might as well pour it out onto paper. He was planning to stay outside till at least 6. And the weather planned to stay with him.

He walked around the city, not really caring where he went. Most people were wearing jackets now or even coats. There were of course, those rough, unscrupulous teenagers who thought they didn't need them because they 'hood'. He traveled first to a corner area where there was at least one restaurant, a few convenience stores, and a few food stands on the sides. He sat down in a corner at a circular metallic table where there was also another chair. For some reason, he felt worse looking at it, as if he had been in a similar setup. He sighed heavily with confliction.

Honestly, he couldn't think straight sometimes now. He was conflicted mainly on one issue. The choice between two girls. Max or Cody. Max was one of his best friends and had been willing to reach out and comfort him in his darkest state. She brought into him a new light and he saw things differently. However, he thought about Bailey again. Sure it was hard to, but after yesterday he started wondering. She was sincere about reconciling after so long. He and Bailey did have history together and he remembered all those good times. But then he asked himself: Is that it? Just because he remembered better times he wanted the same as she did? If he really wanted her back, why didn't he accept immediately rather than thinking about it? Did he really feel the same anymore about her? Was this his real conflict? If it was, he couldn't solve it. Not even with all his logic and resources because he had come to understand and solidify the fact quite recently that sometimes love can't be traced or decoded. Maybe it's not meant to be. Or maybe it's all a lie.

A lie. Was a lie the truth? And yes, that sounded very oxymoronic to Cody to think about that, which caused him to smile a lttle bit. But it disappeared in a split second. Is that why it wouldn't work? Was it because lies don't always work? He'd hate having to know that all the love he lived for was nothing but a lie. That would kill him, but then, hadn't he known what that was already? Would it just happen again? Was his best choice to man up and choose which girl he wanted to be with, or was it to not make either choice at all? Ironically, this conflict was the only thing that was keeping him from falling apart completely. It would either result in raising himself back up into the world of love, or be eternally overshadowed by his own faults and always wondering what could've been when he had the chance.

What could've been? Right now, all he had to do was agree and he would get Bailey back... but he hesistated... Why? Because maybe there is someone else... Maybe he wasn't alone in this fight... Maybe this conflict had brought him to realize he needed someone, maybe even want someone who wasn't Bailey... Max? Was it true? Did he really feel that much for her? He definitely cared, if not loved, but he never asked her out or anything because he... held back? Or was he afraid? Or maybe love was too much for him... He once felt that if you're a loser at love, you're a loser at life... and if that's so there's no such thing as true love for him... only a lie, that may feel like the greatest feeling in the world, but then it becomes the worst feeling you'll ever feel... Did he have to go his entire life side tracking and never on the straight path? Was this as good as it gets? Or was he only leading himself to believe that? And just what did he believe? He wanted answers but it seemed that questions multiplied everytime he got an answer which led to cause more insecurity and doubt. All this time he never thought... that this may be how it turned out... he didn't like to admit it, but he was starting to give up. _And maybe giving up **is **my **best choice**. _Cody thought sadly. It seemed like everything he had going for him was turning around against him... even his heart didn't feel like fighting back to prove his doubts wrong... and his mind seemed to be going the same way soon...

"Cody?" A voice said suddenly. He looked up and was surprised, but only slightly because his emotions weighed him down from feeling anything else.

"Hey, Zack," he said devoided of emotion that clearly said, 'I don't feel like talking'.

"Everyone's searching for you, you know that?" Zack accused. Cody felt angry though.

"I told you to-"

"Relax, I'm kidding. Jeez, gloomy Gus, take a chill pill," Zack joked. Cody felt lightened, but only for a bit. He appreciated Zack trying to... try at least.

"What do you want?" Cody said quite blandly that it seemed to suck life out of a mile radius.

"Wow, that explains the cloud," Zack said as though he had sensed this aura around his brother and had just been enlightened. Cody didn't feel amused.

"You didn't answer my question," Cody said addressing Zack in an annoyed, depressing manner. Zack was ready for this.

"Actually, it's about what you want. What do you want, Cody?" Zack said, for once, actually serious. Cody felt a pang as it reminded him of his past thoughts.

"I don't know. I don't even know if I want anything or _anyone _right now, Zack," Cody said brutally honest. However Zack countered.

"Come on. This isn't the Cody I know. That Cody would be able to solve anything. He could make up his mind. Especially when it came to love. I mean, you even believed in me that I could get a true love too, didn't you?"

"Actually, Mom made me. She said to do it to keep your spirits up from becoming completely hopeless," Cody revealed in a 'I hope he didn't get that' voice.

"Exactly, thanks Cody. Wait, what?" Zack said missing the part about mom but hearing 'completely hopeless'. Cody quickly said something else.

"I said that mom and I believed you would eventually find your soulmate to share your spirit with because there was no way you were hopeless," Cody said convincingly. Zack thought about it but decided he didn't want to think about it. He understood the gist of it.

"Thanks, anyway. I think... Well good luck, Cody," Zack said before adding, "I gotta go. I made up a lame excuse that I was going bowling... don't know how I managed to pull it off... seriously, who bowls at 5 in the morning?" He said before waving to Cody and walking back to the hotel but not before Cody said something.

"Hey, Zack," Cody called. Zack turned around.

"What?" He said, expecting to hear a lecture about his helping approach or a reminder of what not to do when your brother's depressed.

"Thanks. For trying to help, it means a lot. I'm glad I have you as a brother," Cody said sincerely with a brotherly love. Zack wasn't that surprised. Instead he responded with an equally honest answer.

"Maybe I did teach you something... That's a good choice of wardrobe..." He said smirking before moving on. Cody rolled his eyes before smiling.

_Typical Zack. _Cody thought. _But that's just the way he is. But for some reason, I wouldn't have it any other way. _He had to agree though. His wardrobe looked much better now...

* * *

><p>It was about 3 hours after Cody had gotten up. Right now he was outside at another restaurant with circular metallic tables outside. There was music and bookstore nearby. There was also a Macy's and some foodstands ther as well. This was located on the on the intersect which was the four main roads going through exactly half the city splitting this part of Boston into four quadrants. He was a little bit on the west side on the horizontal roads.<p>

He felt a bit better after his talk with Zack. He even had contact with a few cute girls around coming from Macy's, the other store, or just happening to be there at the moment. The girls recognized him and asked for his autograph which he innocently with slight flirtatiousness signed. Some girls smiled while others gave him seducing or suggestive looks. Cody just smiled back wondering if Zack had taught him something, or if it was the wardrobe, the internet celebrity status, or Zack rubbing off on him. However, more often then not, he was a conflict magnet.

Someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Bob... but only for a split second before he felt a fist hit him across the mouth. Cody felt his left side of his face. This clearly wasn't a friendly greeting.

"What the fuck, Bob? What's your problem?" Cody spat out. Bob narrowed his eyes before answering.

"I hope you're happy. Barbara broke up with me because of you," Bob snarled with venom. So this was out of spite, Cody deducted. He didn't blame Bob for this but wasn't going to stand around taking blows at him.

"Well, I didn't ask for it to happen. It's not my problem, her choice is her own," Cody said unable to control the hatred in his voice directed to Bob's crude solution to a breakup. This only riled him up more.

"Don't you stand thinking you're so high and mighty! There's nothing proud about stealing someone's girl!" He yelled and threw out more punches and kicks. Cody was waiting for this though, and sidestepped before grabbing a lunging arm away and landing a punch of his own at Bob's stomach. With him winded, he pushed him away. They were starting to gather attention quickly.

"Come on! You got the guts to take girls whenever you like, why don't you fight too?" Bob sneered and came shoving Cody back. Cody tried a kick but Bob caught his leg and elbowed it, avoided the swings Cody attempted. Angry and hurt, Cody went offensive. He ran at Bob but diagonally to the left at the last second to drive his right injured knee at Bob's chest as his attempted to grab Cody and kick him. The knee hitting the chest turned Cody around and with mometnum he punched Bob on the back before kicking him away.

"What's the matter? Doesn't look like you could please her enough, let alone fight for her!" Cody said out of spite and growled tauntingly. He didn't understand but another side of him took hold and told him to hurt his opponent as much as possible. Bob made a charge at Cody but someone intervened.

Max pushed Bob forcefully away and as Cody took this as an opportunity to lunge at him, Max threw her arms around him, trying to hold him back.

"Cody! Stop it! This isn't like you! Don't fight against your friend!" Max pleaded almost crying with the effort of restraining him. Cody was too lost in the moment that he wasn't thinking about what he said because it was true. He wasn't himself. Or least he didn't know what side of himself he was right now. Instead of accepting her help and heeding her wishes he continued to fight back.

"Why? He was the one who attacked me! He was just being a sore asshole! Who couldn't keep _his_ girl and goes blaming me just because!" Cody said angrily violent. Bob growled but didn't do anything else because there were too many gatherers and that Max was on Cody already. Max was still trying to coax him when he said words that couldn't be taken back.

"Get off of me, Max! What don't you understand? I don't need you or your help!" Cody said frustratingly. Max let go because the words attacked her heart and made her weak. He realized what he said but it was too late to apologize.

"Fine. Have fun being a selfminded jerk. I can't believe this. I just can't believe this is what you would choose. I don't know how Bailey's going to take you back now, I sure wouldn't..." Max said harshly but her face betrayed her for she was crying and unable to stem the tears so she started running away. Cody tried to stop her.

"Wait, Max, don't go I didn't-" She slapped him before he could finish.

"Yes, you did mean it. Otherwise, the Cody I knew would never say something like that. I can't believe you threw away all we had... I left you alone when you needed it... now leave me alone... please..." She said fighting sadness but it was impossible to win. He didn't stop her or say anything even after she left.

Bob realized his errors and he also felt the tension and pressure of the crown watching them. He nervously walked up to Cody to apologize, even if it was awkwardly done. He touched his shoulder again but this time Cody snapped around and assaulted him. But instead of violence, he did it with hurtful words and more to point that he didn't regret saying them.

"Fuck off, dipshit. Nice going, look what you did. Are _**you **_happy now? You just made me lose my girl..." He realized what he said but still continued with resent.

"Or rather, she could've been. Now I'll never know," Cody finished bitterly, starting to wallow in self-pity. Bob tried pointlessly to amend for his mistake.

"Don't bother apologizing, _**Bob**_, just leave me **alone. **Got it?" Cody said viciously daring him to speak. He didn't though because he was defeated.

"Well, fine. Sorry anyway, though Cody. I guess I was just angry at the moment," Bob said regretfully and even though Cody heard it, he turned his back him on and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>How ironic<em>, Cody thought bitterly_. The person who tried to help me now hurts me the most. But I guess I did it, so I'm the only one responsible. If only I could take that back... but it is too late to do anything... and I very much doubt she'll forgive me. I wouldn't_, He thought and felt the world collapsing on him. Here was a weight that wouldn't be lifted. How regretted what he had done. It was now 4:49. He hidden away from his friends for more than 6 hours, and he intended to stay out still longer. He was really only trying to avoid one person though. Little did he know that person was also thinking about him.

* * *

><p><em>Cody. Where are you? Who are you? What happened? Where's your heart because I can't see it anymore... Who was that that I was talking to? I knew that couldn't be you... you would never hurt me... you'd rather be hurt for me... What happened that I don't understand? Why did this have to happen? Ugh, Max! You should've talked to him... you shouldn't have gave up so easily on him... he probably felt just like me... confused at the moment... most likely, what the hell I am talking about? Of course he was confused... now I've made him upset and driven him away... Oh, Cody... if only you could forgive me, but I don't know if I can forgive you either...<em>

Max was very depressed right now like Cody. She felt conflicted as well. She was arguing with herself. One part defending herself, one part defending Cody. Sure, he was wrong to snap out at her like that, but he wasn't thinking, or else would never dream of saying anything to hurt his friends and family... Hmmm... friends. Would that always be what they were? Is that why she couldn't help? She wasn't close enough to understand? The other side of her said that she was right strike back. He had asked for it and she delivered... but was that even her? No, she might tease Cody but she wouldn't hurt him... not him...

It was all too much as tension and pressure built up inside her. The real side of her said that she should think about apologizing and mending their relationship... She blushed a little at thinking relationship. But would he feel that way? Maybe, because she did notice him and her flirting a little bit, but was that secretly serious or just innocently friendly? No, she decided. Cody's serious about love, he had to have been feeling conflicted as well, or else he never would've said that. Maybe right now, he was actually think about her. That was accurate to guess because she was as well... She definitely knew he was hurt as she was... but that wasn't the end of the world. More than that it could be whole other world waiting for her... for them...

_Cody, I don't think that you're perfect. I don't think that I'm perfect. But we do have something together, despite how different we may be and the problems we have, sometimes with each other. But I'll make sure I don't regret telling how I feel... that's why I can and am willing to forgive and forget... because I'll never forget you..._

* * *

><p><em>I'm in a real mess right now. But the best solution I can think of is to apologize. I was wrong and I can accept that. I can't keep myself bottled up forever. Max was right... It's not over for me with love... It's not over for us. Did I really just say 'us'? Well... I do mean it. Yes, I do admit it. Max, I don't like you... <em>

Cody was hesistant before but now he was sure.

_I love you... I need you even when you don't want me... I can finally see straight... It's not about our faults, our problems, or our differences because we can get past that... All I know is, I need you in my life... Without you, how am I living a life? I will tell you, I will face my fears, I won't live with this regret... I finally do understand... What we want the most is worth trying to get... That's my answer, Zack. I want Max... I need Max... She may not feel the same but I'd rather she know it than not ever telling I her... That I care, and more than that I love... But right now I just can't... I don't have the strength... I still need to recover..._

As badly as he felt for Max right now, he felt as though he was in no position to go straight up and tell her. It was too hard at the moment. He got up from the sidebench and walked away from the walkway near the forest. He went into a diner. It was quiet at the moment and usually tourists or travellers stopped in here. It was called Denny's Diner**.(Not sure if that exists, if it does not infringement intended) **

He sat down on a red stool with metal legs. He ordered a pepsi and drank a few ounces. He sighed thinking about what he was going to do.

_There's so much to do_... He thought_. I still have to find celebrities for London too... Ughhh... I bet this is going to take a lonnnnggg time..._

The door opened again and Cody turned to look for some reason. Who he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

**This chapter's a little shorter than I'd like but it'll do well enough. Can you guess you came through the door? Digital cookie for you if you can! =D Please R & R. All support, constructive criticism, and anything sincere helps. Till the next chapter...**


	5. From the Expert

**A/N This chapter begins resolutions being put into action and choices being made. Happy reading. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original works, only what I create.**

**Also featuring _special _guest star...**

Cody felt himself choking up. Of all places he never thought of this person to show up. He really just expected a random stranger or a regular customer. But it was neither, that would've been an understatement. Actually, it wouldn't be possible. Cody felt a sudden rush as the person stepped into the room. The few customers, staff and store manager didn't speak either. For a temporary instant Cody forgot about everything else. This was none other than-

"Eminem?" Cody said feeling dazed as his voice. He had sat down and turned to him with an indifferent expression while ordering water. Cody felt stunned and numbed but he kept speaking out of excitement and trying to regain his composure.

"Mr. Mathers, what are you doing in Boston? Don't have an appointment or concert?"

"I would, but I decided to slow things down with a tour," Eminem said with his iconic rapstar voice that had been altered many times when he was his other alter egos.

"I'm just suprised, Mr. Mathers, you don't really come here," Cody said still trying maintain normal breathing.

"Exactly. That's part of the reason I'm here. If you don't mind, could you keep this on the down low, kid? I'd rather be out of the spotlight for awhile."

"Sure. I'm just really revering this moment that you're here. I've bought all your albums, including Infinite. You're really the only rapper I actually listen to," Cody said controlling his fan feelings.

"Thanks for the support. And not losing your head and rushin' me with requests," Em said bluntly.

"You're as serious as they say... Is that part of the act or for real?" Cody asked truthfully. Eminem still held the indifferent look. That seemed quite attached to him.

"Sometimes. I may act rash or crazy every once and while, but I know better now. I did what I had to for myself and my daughters. I changed and I have recovered," Eminem said solemnly. One word triggered something in his head. Recovered. Something was finally obvious.

"I'm Cody, Cody Martin. And-" Cody seemed unable to control the urge. "Can I have your autograph?"

Eminem smirked inside. He had heard that so many times. Then again that comes with the job. It was a perk and a curse.

"You got paper or somthin'?"

"I'd be honored if you could sign my IPad and notebook," Cody said appreciatingly. Em just signed with white marker on the back of the IPad and the back and front of the notebook including the inside. They were all of course in his iconic reversed 'E' style. After the initial rush of excitement he started coming back to reality. He still had his own problems. Including the 'recovery'. Then he remembered what was so obvious and felt as though he found the solution. Or the help towards the solution.

"Mr. Mathers? Could ask you a few questions?" Cody asked not desperately, but hopefully. Eminem checked his G-Shock.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I'm in a similar situation like you were. A relationship I broke off, but now my ex is considering getting back together with me. I just think I need help. Since you're experienced in these parts, I want to ask you what you would do," Cody said humbly. "I just don't think I can do it myself."

Eminem didn't show it, but he had sympathy. He also empathized knowing love was 'evol'.

"Well, when Kim and I broke up it wasn't going to be the first time. Thinking about it now, I'm more careful around this sort of thing. I'm gonna need to know a bit more than you just havin' trouble with your love life," Eminem responded indifferently. Cody felt a little apprehensive, but he was the recovery expert, so he told him.

"I had a girl I loved. A lot. Enough that I admit, I was a bit neurotic. Her name was Bailey, and- and-" Cody thought about it and continued. "I think it'd be easier to understand by putting it in comparison to your raps/songs. Well, I would've laid down my gaurd and died for her, I thought she was the one, at least at the time, and I loved her so much it hurt. I guess my heart was a bit 'space bound' after we broke up," Cody paused. He looked at Em for a response. He had his eyes closed in thought. He opened and inquired: "How'd you break up?"

"We had a misunderstanding. I thought she was cheating on me, she thought vice versa. I know it was stupid, but I just couldn't see it at the time. We argued and then decided to end it that night in Paris. It hurt to know I agreed. Now that I think about it, I created a problem I didn't need to make happen. She found out I wasn't being unfaithful but I had already lost trust in her. After that night, I thought about what I've done. I wondered if I did too much or not enough. Recently she wanted to patch things up, but I didn't accept... yet at least. I don't know why but something was keeping me from doing it and I just didn't feel the same as before for her," Cody explained. Eminem sensed he was holding out on something.

"Was there anything else? Anyone else involved?" Eminem asked shrewedly. Cody decided not to hide things. He sighed.

"There might've been this other girl. Max. She was there when I needed comfort. But just recently I made an idiot of myself and drove her away... I came here and conveniently so are you, Mr. Mathers. I know there's something between me and her, but I'm not sure. Before I just couldn't come to grits with the fact that things might not turn the way I wanted them. I started to consider it was over for me to find true love. But I still feel something and I just have to know. I felt discouraged and doubtful before. I got over that but I still am uncertain. What if this all still turns out for the worst? I just feel as though I could live without Max. I still don't want to choose her and hurt Bailey, though, she was my first love. I started to see that whoever I chose, I would have to hurt the other. Or not choose at all. I guess what I'm saying now is, I need a doctor," Cody added.

Eminem was conceiving answers for his problems. Cody was starting to wonder if he said too much or that there wasn't hope for him. But then Eminem spoke.

"Listen. I feel your pain. I know what it's like to make those tough decisions. What you have to understand is, nothing right now is going to be easy. When you make your choice, you'll have to live with it. The only way to recover from this is to accept that you have to move on. You don't have to do it alone, but you have to make up your mind. What and who's more important? For me, I understand that drugs almost killed me and not living with Kim anymore does change perspective. Though I got myself together. Why? I didn't do it just for me to recover, I did it for my daughters and Kim. I still love Kim and I'd still do anything for her on any day. I know that sometimes hard on my daughters. I try protect them but I can't hide everything. But then you realize, you have to be strong to live for them. Live for yourself. Live with a purpose. A reason to fight for and be willing to do the hardest. If you still love Bailey, man up for her and consider what she wants. If it's Max, you'll have to let Bailey down. One person's got to step off for another to get on. It's your choice but if you want to get pulled out of this dump, I suggest you start with facing the problem. A man's got to do what he's got to do. It may sound corny, but be yourself and you'll find the answers your looking for. You can't be afraid to face the truth. It maybe your last chance to make it right, but even if it doesn't work out, don't kill yourself over love. I had an obsessed fan who did that. Cody, I can only advise you. This is as far as I can help you. The rest is on you. I hope you can move on from this place, to a better one if you're really trying to get out. I can't get you there. Only you can, and only you'll face it."

Cody felt exhilarated after hearing Eminem's advice. It was very deep and he understood now what he didn't before. He also gained a new light of respect towards Eminem and would never forget his words. The way he thought about deep topics was one of the reasons he listened to him. He knew what he had to do.

"Thanks a lot, Em. I appreciate your help," Cody said admiringly.

"No doubt," Eminem responded giving a ghost of a smile. He almost reached the door when Cody remembered something.

"Mr. Mathers!" Eminem turned around. Cody walked up toward him.

"I have huge favor to ask you," Cody said a little nervously. Eminem looked at him to continue. "Could you come to the Tipton at the penthouse to have an interview and perform? My friend London Tipton has a web series thing going on and she asked me to get celebrities... so..."

"I suppose," Eminem said.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Mathers," Cody said and complied to pound Em's fist when he offered it along with a side-arm hug or also known as the 'guy' hug.

"I'll be around," Eminem said and left. Cody felt better with the new hope inside of him.

_There goes the most popular person on Facebook. And I got his signature, with a favor. Finally things are looking up. It's about time. I guess I should head back, _Cody thought. It was 7:41 and counting.

* * *

><p>It was 8:03 when Cody got back. With the exception of the English twins, Barbara, Agnes and Maddie, everyone was waiting for him. Bailey was the first to notice.<p>

"Cody!" She said and jumped into his arms. He hugged back just for the moment. Everyone else felt awkward. Bailey was pleased he hugged back, hoping he thought about her proposal. She wanted to hear it for herself, though.

"Cody, we were just about to send a search party. Where were you?" Zack asked joking about the search party.

"Away from you," Cody said teasing. Zack rolled his eyes.

"It's good to see you as well," he responded sarcastically. Maya smirked.

"Hey, Cody," she said and gave a friendly hug. London then intervened.

"Cody, I hope you've been working while I didn't have my eyes on you," she said in manager-like manner.

"Actually, yes I have. I found your first celebrity," Cody responded a little bit smug.

"Oh? Who is it?" London asked in a 'this better be good' tone.

"Eminem," Cody said simply concealing his smugness. Zack responded exactly as you would expect.

"UNFAIR. Totally unfair! See, Maya? If we had tailed after him for a while, we would've met EMINEM. But we **had** to stay back here and wait," Zack ended on a sour note. Maya sighed at his ignorance.

"Zack, Cody got him to come to London's show. You'll meet him then," she pointed out the obvious as his expression changed to surprised realization.

"I knew that," Zack said unconvincingly.

"Good job, Cody! I knew you were a better producer than Maddie!" London said as she hugged the life out of him. Ouch. London would be hurting two people right now if Maddie heard that comment.

"London, he needs to breathe," Bailey said pointedly. London released him and waved everyone goodbye casually. Boy, she can change moods quickly.

"So, did you get his autograph?" Zack asked hinting at envy. Cody decided to spare him the gloating feeling.

"Naturally," he responded taking out his IPad. "Signed on the back plus the notebook. In total, **5** signatures."

"Sounds like you milked it," Zack said enviously as Cody predicted.

"Well, at least I don't sound sour like you," Cody remarked smartly. Zack narrowed his eyes as he caught on.

"Nice wordplay, Cody," Bailey said trying to appeal to him.

"He set me up for it, it was too easy," Cody said simply trying to lightly brush her off. She noted this with near unnoticeable disappointment.

"Where's Max?" Cody asked and Bailey attempted to not be jealous. Zack decided to play with what he set up.

"She's probably _waiting_ for you, Cody," Zack smirked. Cody however didn't give him the response he wanted.

"Grow up, Zack. I thought at 17 you'd be able to act as well as a 12-year old at least," Cody said, indirectly hinting at a diss. It wasn't that subtle when everyone else smirked at Zack's expense. Zack had one last quip though.

"You shouldn't keep _your **lady friend **_waiting, Cody," Zack said mockingly. As much as Cody would hate to admit it, that one got to him but he cut it off short.

"I've got to- to refresh my room," He said quickly and got to the elevator, but before he it closed, Zack just had to get a word in.

"Very clever, Cody! Not gonna work, though!"

_You know what, I take back saying I'm glad he's my brother. Jerk. No sense for subtlety..._

* * *

><p><em>Fortunately, I have a sense of subtlety...<em>Cody thought getting up from his bed. It was 10:33 right now and had comtemplated on whether to talk to Max today or tomorrow. Unlike Bailey's proposal, he answered this question almost immediately.

_I wonder if she does want to talk... especially at night. If only things were actual simple... Then again, Em's right. Sometimes love isn't easy. So there's hardly a chance it's simple... _

He was planning to sneak out to her house to try and get a response. It wasn't the best way, but waiting for tomorrow? His logic said yes but his emotions said now. This was one of the few times his heart won over his mind. This probably was rash. Maybe a bit a crazy, too. But he decided he knew what and _who _was important. He'd rather know than not. So he just snuck out the door of his suite and took the stays to avoid risks. He went through the revolving door and set off down towards Max's house.

As he walked he looked around the neighborhood. It was quite quiet with the distant wind-like sound of cars driving in the distant. There were yellow and white lights coming from streetlights on the sidewalks. It was peaceful at nightfall as most people were inside. Cody however, couldn't stop to really consider the scenery. He was thinking about what he was going to say. At least the quiet ambience of the vicinity allowed him to think.

He wasn't completely sure what he'd say or what would happen. All the while, not really paying attention to his feet, he found himself at Max's already. He stepped up the porch and had a brief self-reassurance.

Before he could knock though, the door opened and Max was there not looking surprised, in fact, she looked indifferent like Eminem. Except for him it was normal, for her it looked foreboding.

"Cody, we need to talk," Max said straightly to the point. With that tone, he wasn't sure if she was about to break it to him hard... and possibly break his heart before it got the chance to recover...

**I know, that's pretty evil to end it like that. Well, that's a lesson to you. Love is 'evol' as Eminem says. However, your waiting will be fulfilled as I enjoy entertaining you guys as much as I do with my own imagination. Please R & R. Till the next chapter...**


	6. The Nights Are Long

**A/N After the weekend, I've made a resolution to make this story at least 20 chapters and update more frequently. I appreciate you guys reading my work and I'll try to do the same when I can. Support is welcomed to spread this story and alternate pairing. As always, happy reading. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original works, only what I create.**

Max sounded serious and this wasn't one of those 'reassuring' serious tones.

When Cody heard 'We need to talk', instantly three major thoughts entered his mind. One, she was going to reject him, saying that they wouldn't work together as most guys would assume. Two, she was going to bring up an unexpected subject that would most likely lead to a bad end anyway, or three, if he was lucky, she might be considering the possibilities between her and him. Caught up in these thoughts Cody didn't register another possibility. She might not give him a direct answer which either meant he had to piece together an answer and response or he wouldn't know what to do.

If you guessed any of these answers listed above, you wouldn't be right, but you wouldn't be completely wrong.

"First of all, I want to apologize," Max said staring at the ground. Cody understood what she was talking about and inside a trigger pulled regret at his heart. But at the same time he felt touched that she was apologizing first. _Bailey wouldn't have ever done that... But then... She's a lot like me... Very full of pride and stubborness._

"Before you say anything, I wanted to tell you I felt inconsiderate of how I just left you... I knew better but I didn't act that way... You were still having a hard time with love and all I thought about was how I felt... I didn't realize what had happened to you..." Max said and she tried to cover up her painful sadness. The sincerity of her voice made Cody feel degraded temporarily. He couldn't just let her take the brunt of her own mistakes because it was his fault. She spoke first though.

"Cody, I know you must have felt hurt. I know that you probably didn't want to think about me... I'm just so sorry... I turned away in the end despite everything and I just forgot about what I was doing... I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted to help you... But I wasn't there..." Now she started crying and Cody felt pathetic. There in that moment his logic kicked in and took command. Regardless of his own emotions he did the only thing logical in this situation: Comfort her and attend to her needs, at least until she recovered. He wasn't going to bring down anyone else just because he felt down in the dumps.

Cody walked forward to put Max's head on his right shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her caringly. His heart might be beset by guilt and sorrow, but he felt better knowing that he could help. He started crying inside but decided to be strong for Max. This was one of the few times she let down her gaurd and acted as any girl would. Crying out and leaning on someone's shoulder. Cody gathered his thoughts and spoke his own apology and words Max deserved to hear.

"However much you're sorry, I feel that way tenfold. Max, I won't lie, I feel pained that I'm the source of your discomfort right now, but if you need me, I'll be here for you through everything. Forget about how I feel for a moment, all I know is, I feel like I need to be here for you," Cody said while gently pressing her against him. Showing her resilient tomboyishness, she laughed lightly through the tears and closed eyes.

"This sounds like a really cliché soap opera," Max said teasingly. "I feel like there's only one thing missing from this make-up, though. Where's the kiss?"

Even though it was a joke, Cody fought to control his blush. Doing that now would send heat to her which was basically a physical give away. Then his emotions kicked in. He leaned in kissed her lightly on her right cheek. She blushed and he turned away reciprocating her action.

"Very clever, Cody. You're definitely not a hopeless romantic," Max teased now almost fully recovered from her discomfort from before. Cody looked at her innocently, trying to mask emotion and affection from his face. Max decided to continue 'evolly' play with his emotions.

"You can let go of me now," She said smirkingly. He couldn't counter that blush as she went on to further measures to mess with him. He complied but she wasn't about to let up.

"You know, you can _come_ inside if you want..." She said suggestively seductive. It was very amusing to watch Cody's reactions and fun to mess around with him being completely defenseless. He almost flipped at her emphasis on_ come._

"If it's alright with you," Cody said politely as if nothing happened. She finally showed mercy and ended a well, but not subtly played game.

"You're not angry at me right?" Max joked. Cody smiled at her bright nature and ability to let go of hard thoughts.

"I'd hate to be angry you," Cody said honestly. She started a new game.

"So you'd _love_ to be happy with me?" Max said cleverly playing with his choice of words. _Great. Antonyms used against me, _Cody thought. But he quickly thought of a snappy comeback. Well, actually it wasn't exactly snappy...

"You didn't mind that kiss, did you?" Cody said smirkingly as Max did. Now she blushed and glared playfully at him.

"I hate it when you use knowledge for evil purposes. Aren't you supposed to use it to win a Nobel prize?" Max said accusingly. _Oh, she's very good. _Cody thought. _She knows how to play and win._

Seeing her attempt to avoid the subject he threw it back out.

"What could you possibly be hiding..." Cody said echoing Max's words. She firmly ended this matter.

"Alright, you paid me back, drop it, Cody," Max submitted. Cody was more prone to being nice so he did drop and definitely quicker than she ever would.

"So... We're good, right?" Cody asked hopefully. Max found this as an opportunity to pick up where she started. Apparently, she _doesn't **drop it.**_

"I don't know, Cody... Maybe I feel as though that verbal apology wasn't enough... A girl might need a little help to get over this near _heartbreaking _ordeal..." She said teasingly but for once Cody was able to turn this to his advantage.

"Well, anything the girl needs, I can get for her..." Cody said charmingly. What really added the touch was that it wasn't said in a perverted way, it was all sincere and genuinely passionate. Max's heart melted and her recovery was swift. For once she decided to openly indulge in her own wishes.

"Well, I feel a bit tired... I guess I'll have to sleep on this couch..." She left off as a clue. His answer was quite, endearing.

Instead of asking her first, Cody just walked over from his side of the couch to pick Max up bridal-style and walked her up to her room. She smiled encouragingly, in which she said, "Go on, you're getting warmer..." In fact, he actually was. Cody layed her down on her bed before going to brush up and mouthwash. As he did so, she decided to wait for him by lying in a way... interesting way...

When Cody walked back he blushed on the spot at Max. She was lying on her left side with her head on her left arm and legs bent smoothly, looking expectantly at him smiling. In her tight jeans and snug gray hooded sweater, added by the way her hair was in all the perfect places, her feminine physique was prominently featured and she looked, as best as Cody could put it_, inviting._

"May I ask why you look so expectant?" Cody said directly diverting the obvious visual. She smirked at his resistance.

"Cody, I'm starting to wonder if you can take hints... for an A.P. student, you're either too careful or too shy..." She said teasingly. He took the hint and lied down next to her facing her beautiful self. He was starting to get fuzzy... that was either a good or bad sign.

"You didn't answer my question," Cody said still resisting himself from just plain jumping at her to snuggle. Max gave him a him a rare straight answer.

"Maybe I'm expecting you to know what to do from this point... You're smart enough... But are you brave enough?" Max asked seductively or friendly challenging. Either way it was very pressurizing.

"Well, I don't want to intrude without your signal. Without your permission I'd feel very guilty," Cody said in the same manner.

"Cody, when a girl invites you to do something like this, they're either taking pity, want you to invite yourself, or they're a femme fatale. Do I look dangerous?" Max asked playfully skeptic. Cody responded with an ambiguous answer.

"In a few ways, yes, you do... But I like that..." Cody said and this time he realized himself flirting. He didn't regret it though as he got his desired effect as Max looked away with a flushed face. But she played on.

"I feel a little cold..." Max left off for Cody to pick up the hint. He did automatically.

Cody put his right arm around her pulling them closer as with his left hand he held hers. She didn't blush this time. Rather, she looked fondly at him and he clutched her gently tighter. Cody looked as though he could do anything now. For a moment, he felt nothing but her warmth melting away his pain. Had his pain finally lifted and his requests answered?

This would've seemed more awkward and intense but since these weren't normal circumstances, the two in bed together seemed to read each others movements and edged steadily closer. With each others eyes in the others, something clicked and they felt the moment was there, and they closed their eyes and leaned their heads forward...

...And then the moment was gone. Guess what? Cell phone.

_SON OF A BITCH! _Cody thought. Max was annoyed as he was. _Someone _just had to ruin their moment. Everything was nice until the ringtone went off.

Cody pulled out his IPad. _If this is Zack... _Guess who? It's Zack. Cody sighed. He didn't know if this counted against Zack and gave him the rights to one revenge shot.

"What do you want, Zack?" Cody said annoyed. Max empathized and grabbed his hand. He felt a bit better.

"Cody, it's almost midnight! Where are you? Are you drunk in an alley or at Max's?" Zack exclaimed. Cody almost flushed. He deducted an accurate assumption so quickly. Maybe he should give Zack a little more credit than he already gave...

"It doesn't matter to you, Zack. As long as I'm _not _getting drunk. Zack, I'll never drink beer..." Cody said pointedly. A good ruse, but not good enough.

"Oh, so you _are _at Max's..." Zack said and even though Cody couldn't see him, he could tell he was smirking. "Good job, Cody, you sly dog... How far did you get?" He added which caused Cody to blush, but surprisingly not in anger. Max heard this and decided to snatch the phone to answer.

"However far he got isn't going to compare to how far my foot will be up your ass if you don't hang up, _Zack_," Max said vehemently. Cody brushed her arm in appreciation for her defense. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Alright, Cody... You got a dangerous girl on your hands... Better keep up with her..." Zack said teasingly with praise before hanging up. Max rolled her eyes but Cody calmed her down.

"Forget about Zack, Max. What matters is me and you right now..." She had a suggestive smirk and then blushed at the same time he did when they both realized how close they were before Zack unknowingly ended their moment.

"Let's just snuggle, I'm still cold," Max said suggestively after she recovered first. Cody complied and both were lost in each other's warmth and comfort.

"Don't tell Zack about this," Cody joked. She rolled her eyes but smirked.

"Don't worry. I'd kill him after I did," Max said and Cody remembered something.

"Femme fatale. You do a good job hiding it, though," Cody said teasingly as she rolled her eyes once more. However, she followed it up with a kiss on his cheek in which he almost blushed.

"What was that for?" Cody asked curiously.

"Payback for earlier," Max answered simply referring to when Cody was apologizing. He knew she meant more than that though.

_Wow, _Cody thought as both he and Max drifted off to sleep in each others arms as he gazed adoringly into her face.

_The nights are long._

**Hope that was fulfilling. Of course, though, with Cody being a conflict magnet, don't expect all the other chapters to be so fluffy. I like to keep the balance which means keeping the conflict, which I like. Please R & R.**


	7. Snap Back to Reality

**A/N Sorry for the wait. I didn't have the usual energy, but I'll make up for missed days. As always, happy reading. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original works, only what I create.**

It was Friday morning at 6:49. Cody had woken up earlier, but he didn't want to get up and wake Max yet, so he decided to go back to bed for a while. Before he did, he gazed at her peaceful face and angelic figure. He had a vivid memory of last night. Then he wondered, how were you supposed to respond to something like that? But he put it to rest and woke up later at 7:58.

Again he woke up and waited for Max to do the same. She stirred as if she heard his awaiting and slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she blinked away her cloudiness in her sight, she saw Cody smiling at her still in bed laying on her left side.

"Morning, Beautiful," Cody said innocently. Max smirked tiredly.

"What are you trying to do? Foreplay?" Max teased. Cody let it go because it was still early in the morning but nevertheless showed some sort of response.

"We'd have to be together first," Cody said politely pointing out the obvious. He didn't show the rest of what he was feeling fortunately.

"Oh, I see. So you wanna go out?" Max joked, playing with his emotions again.

"You know, you teasing me seems routine," Cody pointed out or rather, pointed _away _from what she just said. It was still, a little, _complicated _for him in terms of finding another relationship.

"Nice try. But I would've thought, after what happened last night..." Max said suggestively and completely seeing through his pointless ploy to avoid the matter at hand.

"I was just acting normal," Cody said trying to justify himself. Max rolled her eyes.

"Fine, put it that way. Whatever helps you sleep at night..." Max said exasperatedly before smirking. "I bet I sure helped, didn't I?" Cody didn't really have a counter for that, so he turned away half-embarassed. Max touched his right hand with hers. He looked at her. Inside he was wishing she'd drop it but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction so on the outside he looked indifferent.

"You definitely helped me last night, though. You're a good snuggle-buddy, Cody... Or a pillow... Whichever term you prefer..." She smirked again. "I never realized how well-toned you were, and how comforting your arms were around me..." She said suggestively and passed over him at close proximity and making sure to brush his face gently with her left hand.

"I'll see you downstairs, _Cody_," She said hintingly.

_She is so evil. She just drives me crazy, or maybe we both are_, Cody thought. Drowsiness from the morning had gone by now and yesterday seemed so long ago. The bliss feeling did as well, and Cody suddenly felt heavier. Figuratively, that is, for inside he had been forced to snap back to reality.

He had a great time last night with Max and though that thought was comforting, reality caused him doubt. He still hadn't officially decided between Bailey and Max. Did his feelings for one overrule the other? He had been through much with each girl and each experience was quite different. At first he chose to be with Bailey for she was his first real love. Then there was Max. He never chased after her before and it seemed a bit odd now. But then again, people can change as well time does. Now he was conflicted. If he wanted to love one girl, he would have to hurt the other. It was simple but difficult. No matter what, he'd have to deal with the problem and his own recovery. He just had to choose who he wanted to be it.

Ultimately resolving that he was going to chose the girl some time later, he got up and prepared for breakfast. When he got downstairs, Max was at the table eating cereal, and just for specifics, it was Cheerios.

She looked up as he came in and motioned to him his bowl. He sat down and Cody tried to leave his other thoughts upstairs.

"Too tired to cook?" Cody asked smiling. Max responded in her usual manner.

"It wasn't obvious?" She said sarcastically.

"Well, I thought you had a _good pillow,_" Cody said smirking.

"Maybe it was a little stiff," Max smirked back.

"I didn't hear you complaining so much last time..." Cody left off, not directly accusing.

"I was sparing your feelings," Max said rolling her eyes annoyed.

"Well, thanks. You really are sweeter than honey," Cody complimented using the situation to his advantage. Max looked suspicious and her brain instinctively found what he was getting at.

"I'm not going to laugh at that," Max said in a fake but bitterly sweet way as she realized the answer was what she was eating. He was clever to use even cereal to his advantage.

"Really? Well, I know a way..." Cody said and quickly traveled over to her. Before she could stop him, he started tickling her from behind at her stomach. She laughed cutely as Cody thought, but then as she struggled to escape, both got dragged to the floor and Max was in a dominant position.

"Give up?" She asked slightly aggressive but with a playful smile as she pinned Cody down with one arm and had her right fist up.

"Yes, I submit, Xena," Cody joked and she pulled him to his feet.

"Do something like that again, and I **will **go princess warrior on you," Max said playfully but with a slightly aggressive smile.

"You're definitely prettier than her, though," Cody said intentionally again. Max was caught slightly off guard but was pleased inside.

"You're like her a bit too," Cody continued and Max raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Max asked falsely curious.

"Well... You are a bit dangerous..." Cody said referring to yesterday on a comment she made. Max felt an embarrassed rush shoot heat on her face.

"I'm **not, **but continue and I **will **be," Max half-threatened. Cody said it anyway though.

"Femme fatale," Cody said smirkingly. Max definitely looked dangerous now. On cue Cody started running as Max chased him around the house.

"You're gonna get it!" Max threatened but Cody started to play with her words like she did with his emotions.

"Which way?" Cody asked innocently but that broke the barrier of subtlety and Max blushed while she continued to chase him. Cody sensed he got her.

Eventually Max caught her prey when he had been worn down. But too tired to initiate any revenge, Max lied down next Cody on the couch. She was on the outside and he was inside. He put his right arm around her and she didn't mind. As a matter of fact, it felt more comfortable.

"So what do you want to do now?" Max asked casually as she snuggled a little closer to Cody. He felt temperature rising but it wasn't in the room.

"Anything that makes you happy," Cody responded vaguely. She smirked. That statement had quite a few openings and loopholes.

"Really...? So say I wanted you and me to go into an enclosed spacing, like, I don't know, a closet? And then..." She teased evilly but finally Cody stopped her while barely covering up his blush.

"I meant within **reason** of course," Cody stated emphatically with emphasis on reason. Max continued though.

"Why wouldn't it be? I giving you my consent..." Max said suggestively, seductively, and playfully at the same time if that was possible. Cody kept his cool, though and was attempting to be unaffected by her words and manner of speaking.

"I'm just messin' with ya. You'd rather be together first," Max said referring to his comment not so long ago. Cody was glad for once, that she dropped it.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Max asked.

"I guess we could go to the movies," Cody said. "You know as friends," he added. Max smirked.

"Right. I guess we'll be back in, let's say... a few hours?" Max estimated.

"Whatever the lady wants," Cody said chivalrously and Max smiled.

"Nice to know chivalry isn't dead," She said as they both went upstairs to take what they needed and polish up a bit.

"Ladies first," Cody said and Max smirked.

"Thanks, but I insist you first. Plus there's only one lady right now," Max teased as she pushed him out following him and locking the door behind her.

"What do you want to see? There are discounted tickets today," Cody said as they were walking and he put his arm around her in a friendly way. She smiled and put her right arm around his waist. They soon noticed they looked quite fitting together because not only did they look comfortable and close around each other, but their clothes happened to match. He was wearing a blue short-sleeve undershirt and an unzipped dark gray Hollister jacket with black jeans. She was wearing a dark gray undershirt and an open dark blue hooded sweater with the female version of his jeans. Even more fitting, this Friday seemed to be sporting a similar scheme. It was mostly dark gray up above with some large black clouds and a deep blue sky that hid behind them. Today's colors seemed to be black, gray and blue.

"I don't know. We'll have to see what's good, but no sappy romances..." Max teased and Cody rolled his eyes.

"We'll buy lunch later. Let's pick one and watch," Cody said. He and Max looked at the selection and bought tickets to Inception. Cody had done some beforehand research and Max had hear favorable reviews. They took their time preparing to watch the movie. They bought the usual snacks everyone usually bought, which buttered popcorn, soda, and chips. They settled in the middle near the aisle Max on the outside and Cody inside. They got comfortable and waited for the room to fill and the movie to be projected.

Before the advertisements rolled, a few people looked at them. Their matching clothes was a bit more noticeable. Some people looked at them like they were watching a soap opera and some looked some looked sour with envy and distaste. Cody and Max noticed but kept each others cool. Max kept him from publicly defending her honor against a few of his 'fangirls', and Cody kept her from lashing out a few immature, perverted jerks.

To satisfy themselves by pissing off the envious, Cody wrapped his arm around Max tightly but comfortingly and Max leaned on his left shoulder smiling. Her hair fell down perfectly against him and so did the chances of any other vain boy who tried to hook up with her.

The advertisements came and they varied in what they displayed. There were a few movie ones, products, and an especially special one. It was an 'Emwow' ad and it depicted Vince the demonstration guy using Em's Recovery disc to do various things. It apparently cuts razor-thin slices, is able to be a coaster, put on a hose, be cut in half to use one to slice and one to chop, and when you buy now you get the ShamPon, which apparently holds ten times its weight in liquid.

"Cutting Recovery seems like a waste," Cody said. Max concurred.

"I agree, but at least Em gets his royalties... I think..." Max said.

The ads were about to end and finally the movie was about to begin. Then someone tapped Max's shoulder and she and Cody turned around to see...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. But that's what I do when I feel I should do it. Hopefully this was worth the wait for those of you who put this on alert. If you didn't, try to enjoy the story anyway. If any of you noticed, there were a few, mature implications and some references. If you want, you can try to catch em' all. Finding them is optional for your own leisure if you choose to do so, and besides that, as always, please R & R. **

**KS out.**


	8. The Moment Was There

**A/N SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG! TO EVERYONE WHO WAS FOLLOWING THIS STORY, I'M SORRY. I TOOK A MAJOR PROCRASTINATION BREAK. I didn't mean to leave this story alone for so long but stuff happened, like school, my friends, schedule and I also lost the energy to keep going. I really meant to continue and finish this, though. For all of you wanting to see the end, I will be coming to finish it. No excuses, I promise. It might take awhile but I will fulfill your expectations. As always, happy reading. =)**

****Disclaimer: I don't own the original works, only what I create.****

"Zack you're such a joy-killer."

At the moment, Cody and Max were having a good time. Well, for a moment. Zack being himself came in between them. He looked apologetic, however. For once at least. Cody was still frowning.

"Yeah, as sappy as this is, I need to talk with you." Zack said seriously. Cody followed him curiously to side of the theater. Max followed standing a few feet away on the railing.

"Exactly what's so important? You sure chose the best timing to show up..." Cody said disgruntled. Zack looked just as he did.

"I'm sorry that I have play messenger but you're causing an awful lot of drama." Zack responded a little out of spite.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked confused.

"You have _way _too many girls on you, and I'm taking part of the heat." Zack said resentfully. Cody's emotions fell. He almost instantly grasped everything. He waited for Zack to elaborate.

"Agnes is getting increasingly annoying and when you're not there, I'm the only she badgers. Barbara is becoming a nutcase and she'll jump at any mention of you. And worst of all," He said, with Cody waiting for this part. "Bailey. I think you know what I mean. This can't go on Cody, with this love pentagon of yours. She's been waiting for you and when she beat the truth out of me, she got really angry about you hanging out with Max so much the past few days."

Cody couldn't respond. It was too much to take right there. The actions he made never rested in causing more reactions. It was the subtle hand of life that gave the illusion the moment was there... but now reality brought him back to the grim hold of inescapable torment. This forced his hand into one decision. And no matter what, he'd have to break hearts. To be with the one you love, or to walk away from it all, before goes any further. This love was going to kill him, if the depression didn't first. Suddenly from the quick flash of realization his world got darker and turned gray again. It was shown in his heart and colored in his face.

"Is that all?" The simple question was like an execution waiting for the signal of the end.

"I'm sorry. But yeah it is." Zack said sadly. He didn't mean put those words so harsh. But it had to be said.

Completely forgetting the movie, the plan, the entire day, Cody walked out the theater, head down, heart fallen. He didn't know what to do or where to go, he just knew he had to get out of here. But that was the catch. There was no escape.

Max followed him and told Zack to go home and reassess the others. He agreed and wished her good luck, cause Cody seemed to have lost all of his.

Walking in the park seemed to trap him in an endless road of misery. He seemed to have moved no farther than when he started walking. Max trailed behind him, trying to form the right words about what she heard. She tried to gently talk to him, but no avail when she saw his face. It wasn't just sad, or pained or even depressed. It was torn in horror of the life he couldn't escape right now. And it seemed that no amount of help would be enough. But she had to try, that's all she could do.


	9. Time Stood Still

**A/N Hey guys, I know it's been a long time and I have to say a few things about this story: (don't worry it's not being discontinued or deleted -_- that would be an asshole move of me and I would understand if you wanted to hate me for that) But anyways: A) I wanted to correct a few mistakes in the story, mostly minor typing errors I know you might've noticed. Sorry, but I'm just touchy about that, it's personal issue, so bear with me. B) When I typed iPad I meant iPod. -_- I know it's a fail but I was tired when I was uploading this story. C) I'll try to make longer chapters for lost time (I know, I know it's only fair) D) If you think this story is boring or has a lack of any certain quality, please leave some constructive criticism. I'll try to implement any advice you have. Except faster updates. We all know that's easier said than done but I'll try. **

**Happy reading. =)**

Unfair. That was all Cody could think of right now. Every time he got close to escaping the past the present just decided to make things even harder. It got tiring. No, that was an understatement. It got _unbearable. _He just got so sick of the misery, the wallowing in self-pity, the bad luck and as Zack delicately put it, the love pentagon. At a normal time he would've found that term amusing coming from Zack, but having to deal with one was something else. He didn't know what to do and it wasn't as though he could ask someone to help him know what to do in this sort of situation. Walking seemed to be the only simple thing to do right now but even that was getting tiring because unfortunately it just reminded him of himself walking down an endless road that he'd never get off of. It made him sick of life and almost to the point that he was sick of breathing. He considered that alternate route and rejected it. It was a looked-down upon option to give up like that. Sure it was easy... if you had nothing to lose. But it caused him to think of all the people he would be hurting and letting them down and giving up everything he had gained seemed pretty stupid and selfish now that he thought about it. He wouldn't do it, but it was so tempting to let go and just hope for the best afterwards. It wasn't as though things were going great right now in reality. For him, the only way he could escape was through sleep or...

Cody sighed. It was calling him. Calling him to his end. He almost took its hand and stopped breathing for a bit, just to know what it would be like to let go of everything. Including everyone that mattered... he started to feel light-headed and swayed on the spot...

But then someone took his hand. It felt warm and soft and the touch was gentle. He could've guessed who it was but he felt dazed and tired. He didn't feel that motion of him moving, or rather being half-carried to a park bench. His vision was blurry and his mind was clouded with confusion. And like all thunderstorms, his eyes started to rain.**  
><strong>

He didn't know how long he cried. How long he remained motionless except for the movement of expelling tears and shaking. But every time he was about to drift off, he felt an anchor holding him in place. Someone had stayed with him, all this time he had been crying. The same person who assisted him to the park bench.

They could've stayed there forever and it seemed like it. He had stopped crying but he felt tears on his face. They were not his. Triggered by curiosity he looked up.

Max.

Only he and her were out here and the day was turning darker. But there was enough light to catch the tears on her face. Though it was a quietly sad atmosphere, Cody noticed how beautiful she was. The silence seemed to amplify her presence. She had been silent the whole time so he had not noticed the tears. Resting on her shoulder seemed like the most comfort he ever got in a long time. Nothing else seemed to matter other than keeping this moment forever. He could forget the drama, London's show, the movie, the fights, the accusations and just let that melt away. But what her face said made him feel weaker and soon it was replaced by guilt and shame. And though he didn't expect it, but a little bit of anger crept in as well. He got off her shoulder and pushed himself away to the other side of the bench.

Max was surprised by this sudden movement. He hadn't moved at all and when he did she looked over. He glanced quickly away in the other direction but she caught his expression and she knew he had seen the tears on her face. She started to feel regret and pain. This wasn't what she was planning.

Before now, Cody was just sobbing on her shoulder. Now his face showed anger, sadness and guilt mixed on his face. He was causing her pain just by staying here and did not want to continue doing so.

Max felt bad that she let him see her suffering inside sneak onto her expression. It was the wrong move and she felt horrible in making him feel worse. Surely he would blame himself and take more punishment on his already dampened spirit and his worn-out heart. She didn't mean for him to sink lower. She didn't know how to start or what to say to him. It seemed he didn't either and now the silence was killing them.

_I can't take this. I don't want to be the source of her pain anymore. I have to- I have to..._ What? Cody asked himself in his mind. He couldn't do anything because he just didn't know anymore.

Max wanted to do something to help him before he deteriorated further. She didn't really have much time to think so she closed the distance between and hugged his right arm to keep him from leaving.

Cody felt this gesture and wanted to turn around but he couldn't face her. He couldn't face anyone, really. Honestly he felt like he was just playing a game he would never win at. This love was killing him and in the back of his head a voice suggested maybe he'd be lucky if it did. But he thought about Max...

She hadn't given up on him. That was the one thing he was sure of. She could've left him alone but she didn't. She didn't turn on him. Despite the past few days, happy or sad, she was there. He wasn't sure what it meant but he had an idea what it could mean. Perhaps, if she really believed in him, he shouldn't give up on himself either.

He turned, just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. She was angelic. No, she was an angel. Her hair cascaded down his shoulder and arm. Her body next to his made him slightly warmer. He wanted to fall into her arms. Just take her hand and run away from this living nightmare. Forgetting the problems that were currently here. But as wonderful as that sounded, one thing stopped the fantasies.

Doubt.

He knew it. Even though he tried to stop it it came rushing at him. No matter how much he wished for the problems to end they wouldn't. And ironically, he doubted they would. He saw the way that there was no way to get out of this foreboding fate. No amount of time had been able to fix this predicament but some how, he just stopped thinking. And looked to who was resting on his shoulder and clutching his arm.

He never appreciated her presence like this. And if he did, he didn't do it enough. The one thin line between him and insanity was her. She was always the one ready to protect him. To get in between him and the awful sting. She made him feel more at ease than he had been in a long time. He realized something then and there: Out of all the pain he suffered, out of all the dark days, and however long this conflict would last, perhaps just having Max there was enough. He reached over his left hand to hold hers. She smiled ever so lightly. But she was glad he hadn't given up. This moment was too good. So good, that time stood still. For a while at least, they were both happy. And that was what they hoped for. One bit of happiness that lasted just long enough for them. It would've been the way to go if time stood still. Forever. But few things reach that possibility...

**Well, two updates in a day! That's something, though admittedly the last chapter was pathetically short and was really just set up for this chapter which subsequently is set up for the next one. Hope it was worth reading even though there wasn't any dialogue. **

**KS out~**


End file.
